USS Enterprise: Season Two
by Sydney858
Summary: Minnie West was never fond of Starfleet. It had consumed her family and left her bitter but after the Romulan attack things in her life started to change. Her life needed structure that only starfleet could offer. All she's ever wanted to do was help people, medically trained and ready to take on the universe nothing was going to stand in her way. McCoy x OC
1. Chapter 1

**USS Enterprise: Season Two**

Episode 1: The End of the Beginning

Her shoes made a soft squeaking sound as she made her way down the sterile hallway. She stopped at the door and paused taking a deep breath, she ran a hand through dark coal hair. She plastered a smile on her face as she opened the door. She instantly heard the beep and whoosh of the machines. The room was peaceful, she moved around the room taking special care not to wake the person dozing on the bed. She moved to the window and pulled back the curtains letting in the afternoon sun. She glanced at the towering San Francisco skyline she could see starfleet academy she scoffed slightly, taking one last look at the bay she turned around.

She was met with a pair of shining eyes. She put her smile back on her face and sat down at by the bed, she grabbed the withering hand. "How are you feeling Gran?" The older woman shifted to get a better look at the young girl. She chuckled softly before answering. "I've been better." The younger woman smiled sadly. Her Gran gave her a soft look "Minnie, what are you doing wasting your time on an old woman like me when you could be down by the bay or shopping with friends?" Minnie rolled her eyes "We go over this every time Gran, Friday's are my visiting days and nothing could keep me away." She smiled as her grandmother chuckled softly.

A moment later a nurse entered the room and checked the chart. "What are you doing here Minnie? Don't you get enough of this place while your working?" The nurse asked smiling as the darker haired woman rolled her eyes. "You know very well on Friday's I visit my gran." The nurse chuckled, gave Minnie's grandmother a hypospray and left with a smile. "Did I ever tell you how proud I was when you became a nurse." Minnie laughed softly. "Only about a dozen times." They lapsed into a comfortable conversation a few nurses and doctors filtered in and out of the room through out her stay.

It wasn't until close to the end of her visit that they hit a difficult topic. One they were use to fighting over, starfleet. "Did you hear about the emergency on Vulcan. They took every available cadet and ships they could." Her grandmother started. Minnie huffed irritably. "Yeah I heard about it, but you know I hate talking about starfleet." She added looking anywhere but at her gran. She eyed her granddaughter with an analytical look. "You always brush it off but you've never told me why you have such an aversion to it." Minnie huffed but dropped her shoulders. "You know why." she stated lowly. "I do know but I want you to say it." the older women watched Minnie carefully.

"You and gramps were part of starfleet. Mom and Dad are still part of starfleet. I don't want to go down that path I want to create my own." She started calmly. "We understand that but that doesn't explain why you dislike it." the older woman prodded. "It brings nothing but trouble." Minnie stated briskly. "Your grandfather died doing what he loved, he was a security officer." her grandmothers demeanour softened and she could see by Minnie's reaction that she had hit on the root cause of her dislike of everything starfleet. "Yeah, yeah and you were a navigator." She replied sarcastically trying to hide her discomfort, but relented and they moved on. As they fell into an awkward silence they finally lulled back into a comfortable conversation. Minnie could see her gran get weaker with each passing visit and today it was taking a lot for her gran to keep up with the conversation. When she looked at the medications she knew there wasn't much time left, it looked like the doses had been upped as far as they could.

Her gran had already drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Visiting hours were almost over and Minnie was just finishing up a story about a patient even though her gran was asleep, when there were screams and shouts coming from the hall. She didn't think much of it, thinking maybe someone was coding. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. "An earthquake, we haven't had one in years." She mumbled standing up looking through the window on the hospital door. She saw various people running and shoving their way to the window at the end of the hall. She turned sharply to the window facing the bay and gasped in surprise. Something large and metal crashed into the bay and she could see the water slamming into the buildings closest to it. Looks like she was going to be working on her day off. She could see starfleet had been hit first there were a lot of cadets still at the academy.

She looked back at her grandmother and saw she was still asleep peacefully. She took one last look at the disaster zone that was the San Francisco bay and headed into the hallway to see how she could help with the incoming casualties.

She was assisting in surgeries and helping with paper work on the influx of new wounded for nearly five hours when it finally started to slow to a manageable pace. She decided to visit her gran and take a quick food break. She headed to the locker room and peeled off the sweat and blood soaked scrubs and headed for her gran's room. She sighed before pushing the door open and was hit with the sudden silence. No machines, no sounds, and no body in the room. She pulled herself back and glanced at the number making sure she had the right room, she did. She saw her gran's doctor walking briskly down the hallway. "Hey! Excuse me Doctor, what happened to Margo West? Was she moved?" She asked tiredly. He looked at her sharply before his features softened. She'd seen that face before, it was never good. "I'm sorry to say she passed on sometime during the commotion. I don't know if it will make you feel better but she passed peacefully." He touched her shoulder gently before moving to check on another patient.

She made her way back to the locker room in a zombie like state. She made it to her locker and just stood staring at the contents. She saw the pictures that littered the door. She snapped it shut quickly and put her back against it and slid down. She put her head in her hands and sobbed harshly. She knew her gran had been dying but she thought perhaps she would have been there or been able to do something, maybe say goodbye. She would have been there if it hadn't been for those god damn Romulans. She stood up and put her hands on her locker leaning forward. She twisted her head sideways before letting out a frustrated scream and slammed her hands into her locker. She was lucky there was no one else in the locker room with her.

She leaned her head against the locker and got her breathing under control. Her gran wouldn't have appreciated her losing her mind as well as her job over her death. She sighed at headed to the cafeteria, she really needed to get something to eat.

A Week Later...

Minnie glanced in the mirror looking over her black attire. She straightened out her knee-length black halter and fussed with her shoulder length curls. The funeral was in an hour and she was extremely uncomfortable with all of it. She had gone through the motions all week and was hoping this was going to help her start the healing process. She was not looking forward to seeing all her distant relatives and making awkward small talk or her grans starfleet friends but this wasn't about her.

She sat in the front row next to the seats that were reserved for her parents. She knew they weren't coming, they were on an expedition and they were too far out to make it in time. She stared at the dark coffin as words were spoken, she wasn't really paying attention. She could hear the sniffles and sobs coming from various people in the cemetary. As the coffin was lowered in the ground. She never felt more alone. Her gran had always been there for her ever since she retired from starfleet and her parents started deep space missions. That was around the time Minnie started high school. Her grandfather had passed away years before that point. She was always closer to her grandparents seeing as her parents were always off doing missions. Which is another reason she hated starfleet, but recently she was starting to reconsider. After the Romulan drill crashing into the bay, her outlook on starfleet had started to change. After treating all those starfleet cadets she had a fill of academy stories, jokes, and break down of the basic classes. It wasn't looking so bad to be in starfleet after all.

She looked up across the way and saw Christopher Pike staring at her with sad eyes. She smiled gently but she was sure it came out more as a grimace. She liked Pike he was one of the only star fleet officers she actually liked of her parents friends. They were on the same star ship all those years ago when the Romulans first appeared, but other than that she didn't know much else. They don't talk about their missions much. As it wrapped up she got up to leave. She heard a mechanical whirr of a wheel chair and stopped turning slightly.

"I'm not here to make you uncomfortable or tell you sorry. I just came to tell you if you need someone to talk to about anything, I've got plenty of time on my hands now a days." Pike smiled kindly. She turned around and smiled, her forest green eyes shining with half-hearted amusement. "Thank you Pike. I want to be on my own for a while but let me ask you one thing real quick. Is being part of starfleet worth it?" she asked eyeing the chair not caring that she was being slightly rude. She figured using the death of a family member to get away with inappropriate questions would be okay just this once. He raised an eyebrow before chuckling slightly.

"For someone who hasn't been in Starfleet or been on a ship it wouldn't make sense, but once you experience the feeling of family and purpose there's no going back. I wouldn't change my life, it's what I chose and I'd do it all over again." He told her watching her carefully. She nodded absently before giving him a soft smile. "Thank you, I hope to see you soon." She stated before turning toward the California sun and heading back to her transport. She missed as he smirked slightly after her. He had heard about her hatred for everything starfleet and after what happened at the hospital surrounding her grandmother he was slightly surprised and slightly thrilled she seemed to be giving starfleet a second chance. They could use a lot more doctors and nurses especially after the ambush, killed a lot of good people.

She arrived at her apartment and threw her purse on the counter. She sighed before moving to her desk and glancing down at the starfleet application. She had filled it out a few days ago and had set up a meeting with an advisor tomorrow. She could feel her stomach twist in discomfort. She didn't know if she should be doing this after living her life hating the very institution she was now willing to live her life by, but there was nothing left for her on Earth, nothing but memories. She felt like it was something her grandmother had always wanted her to expirence but never wanted to push her before she was ready to listen.

She felt like she was losing her mind, she'd been tossing the idea around and around in her head.

A week later...

She was staring in the mirror looking over her appearance, she wasn't sure if she really liked the maroon uniform but if she got through the academy she'd be wearing a blue one anyway. "Here goes nothing." she mumbled. As she walked down the halls she accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled before moving around them. "Wow, sorry that was rude of me. I should have been watching where I was going." He laughed. They broke the ice and were making awkward small talk when he looked her over. "How tall are you?" She blanched at the question.

"Thats a weird question." She stated watching the man carefully. "Right sorry just curious." He laughed again. She eyed him warily. "I'm 5'6", why?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Nothing really just don't see very many women as tall as you." He laughed again, she noticed he did that a lot. "Well technically I'm average height, you must hang around short women." she joked lightly, deciding he was more nervous than rude. He looked like a new cadet like herself. "My names Adrian Dell." He stated pushing out his hand. She smiled taking his hand "Minnie West." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked not really sure how to respond. She chuckled softly "Really." She could see that they were going to be good friends in no time.

Three Years Later...

She finally understood what Pike had meant about the feeling starfleet gives you. She felt like a new person, a different person and she liked it. She had just finished with the academy she had taken summer classes and had everything done a year earlier than most of her class mates. She sent a transmission to her parents a few days ago to let them know she was graduating and the ceremony was in a few days, but she knew they weren't going to make it. They did send her a transmission telling her how proud they were and their congratulations, but with so much time and distance between them it felt almost hollow to her.

She was going to start her training on a deep space station in a few days. She was hoping to eventually make it to a starship but she was still thrilled to be stationed anywhere. Many people have to wait before getting an opportunity like this. She was happy to be rid of that awful maroon uniform and finally had the new blue science/medical uniform. She was now packing up the rest of her belongings to take to her transport.

She heard her door beep as soon as the last bag was zipped."Come in." She called from her bedroom as she dragged the bag out of the room. "Perfect timing." She smiled as Dell walked into her apartment. Over the years they developed a normal friendship, never dated, never kissed just two people getting to know each other. Besides he had some girl trying to get him to notice her...Lola or something. "I can't believe you're already leaving on an assignment it must be nice." He smiled as he helped her with her bags. "Yeah well I'm going to miss this place but I'll be happy to be getting back to what I originally wanted to do with my life." she stated as they carryed her stuff down the stairs. "Being a nurse?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Sort of, I've always wanted to help people." She smiled softly. "Why didn't you ever try to be a doctor?" he asked carefully. "It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." She smiled cheeky. He smiled at her "I'm going to hold you to that." He stated laughing.

She went out that night to celebrate and had a great time. It reminded her of her days at the hospital it seemed so long ago. "What should we toast to?" Minnie asked. "To not killing people on your first day." He laughed slightly slurring his words, already having had a few drinks. She rolled her eyes but laughed. "How about, to new beginnings." She stated raising her glass. He clinked his glass with hers and they knocked the drinks back.

* * *

So this is the 'Sequel' I'm sorry if it's a little depressing right off the bat. Also I'm sorry if you think Dell's a little out of character from the previous story but keep in mind he's a new cadet and young and so is Minnie, lots of growing up to do. Another side note is like I mentioned in the authors note of the last episode of the last story is that my own characters are going to be different yet the same, it's a 'restart' or 'alternative universe' from my other story. Sorry if this just makes you more confused just trying to give you fair warning. Also for those of you who haven't read the first one, you wont have to, to understand this one but your welcome to anyway.

I have a rough outline for the story but it's bound to change, I don't know how often I'll be able to update. It depends on if I'm inspired and the creative juices are flowing. I'd like to be able to do a 'episode' a week, we'll see. So this is a McCoy x OC story, unfortunately he wont make an appearance until the next 'episode', hope you like it and continue to read. Anyway Review or message me with any questions, comments, or anything in between. Sorry for any grammar mistakes I've made, I'm only human. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: The Good Doctor

Minnie had just finished her shift and she was on her way to her quarters. She rubbed her neck as she passed various crew members, smiling at a few but mostly keeping to herself. She had already been here for six months and kept in contact with Dell when she could. He had graduated a month ago and was already stationed aboard a starship. She thought it might have been Enterprise but she was terrible with ship names, she was lucky deep space stations were numbered.

She finally got to her quarters and went to the replicator grabbing a quick snack before washing away the days filth. She needed to get to bed early for the medical conference that was passing through the next few days. She was interested to go but she wasn't thrilled about the beefed up security. Made coming and going a lot harder.

The next day she stood at the shuttle doors awaiting the new arrivals. She fidgeted slightly in her dress uniform. As the first people filtered in from various place through out their various star systems, she smiled and pointed them or showed where they needed to check in.

As the morning wore on, her face started to ache from all the smiling. The last ship finally arrived, she had heard it was originally here for repairs and shore leave, but with the conference they decided to add their doctors to the list. She showed crew member, after crew member where to go before it started to thin out. She was waiting for the last shuttle for the day when she saw a group of three step out as the doors opened. The one in the gold uniform was laughing at something he had said earlier, as the two in blue had mixed emotions. The Vulcan was staring at the one in gold with a raised eyebrow, where the older darker haired man looked irritated and...grumpy. She chuckled silently finding amusement in the word. It must have been louder than she thought because it caught the attention of the three. She blushed slightly in embarrassment, before regaining her composure.

"Welcome to Deep Space two. My name is Minnie West, I'll be happy to show you were you'll be staying." She smiled politely pointing in the direction they needed to go. The one in gold stepped forward sticking out his hand, she griped it firmly. "My names Captain James Kirk." He smiled brightly before winking. She pulled her hand back trying not to look like she was perturbed by his informal behavior. "This is Commander Spock." Kirk added pointing to his first officer. The Vulcan nodded toward her she held up her hand in the traditional greeting and he looked almost surprised by the gesture but returned it. She looked almost sheepish under the stares of the other two. "Believe it or not you're not the first Vulcan I've greeted today." She smiled kindly before turning to the last man, who had a frown firmly in place across his features. Kirk chuckled before continuing. "This is the ships Chief Medical Officer Doctor Leonard McCoy." Kirk finished the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She nodded toward the doctor. He nodded before turning back to the other two and mumbling something that caused the Captain chuckle. In that moment she got a chance to look over the new guests. The Captain seemed over-confident but that wasn't new, she knew many arrogant Captains, but he did have nice features that helped build his ego. The Vulcan was handsome but quiet and reserved like most of the other Vulcans here for the conference. The last man however intrigued her, he wasn't the traditional handsome but he had the rough and rugged look that made her flush at the thought, she liked men with a little stubble and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a few days.

She snapped out of her thoughts before any of them noticed, she hoped. "Follow me." She state politely ushering them down the long hallway. She pointed out the important things like she did with most of the other guests and after about half an hour they finally made it to their assigned quarters. Traveling with them was interesting to say the least. Kirk would make an off-handed comment that Spock wouldn't understand, causing McCoy to scoff and make an off-handed comment about Vulcans. She listened to them with amusement and surprise. She had been around a lot of officers in her lifetime but none that interacted quite like this. It was slightly refreshing to see.

"If that's all I'll leave you to it." She smiled politely turning to walk away. "What do you normally do besides welcoming committee?" McCoy's ruff voiced cut through the air throwing her off slightly. The other two had asked her questions, but McCoy seemed to ignore her for the most part of the tour. "I'm the head nurse." She answered firmly. He eyed her suspiciously but nodded satisfied with her answer and turned to enter his quarters. She started after him confused, she heard Kirk chuckle before following his crew mates. "Pleasure." Kirk added before disappearing. How odd she thought before leaving the living quarters/guest quarters area.

She was on her way to the café in the shopping district to grab some late dinner when she bumped into a security officer. She knew he wasn't from the space station, because she had to give the monthly physicals a few weeks ago and she would have remembered him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, but I'm glad I found you I'm a little lost, I'm looking for the shopping district." The man stated sheepishly. "My names Jones by the way." He added sticking out his hand. "Just Jones, no first name?" She asked smirking. He chuckled softly "I don't know you well enough to get into that." He laughed at his joke. She laughed along with him before calming down and answering "I'm actually on my way to there." She smiled before leading the way. They fell into comfortable conversation and she could see there were becoming fast friends.

They made it as the dinner crowd was dying down. She was about to split from him when he told her this was the café he was supposed to meet his friends in. They chuckled as they walked through the door. She was going to find a seat. "Minnie?" She heard a familiar voice call over the semi calm café. She turned searching for the voice. "Dell?" She smiled when she found him. He was sitting at a table with two other people another man and a slightly irritated women. She followed Jones as he walked over to the table. Dell stood up to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked sitting across from him. "We're here for the repairs a little shore leave and the doctors get to spend their time in a conference." He finished. "So you're on Enterprise. Congratulations by the way." She smiled before introducing herself to the other occupants of the table. The guys name she found interesting Brad Lore, the woman's name was familiar. "My names Tia Lola." the woman said sharply. Minnie mentally sighed this was the girl chasing Dell at the academy. Minnie smiled politely before turning to Jones and the other man starting a conversation and ignoring the jealous girl beside her.

"So what made you two decide on security?" She asked starting on the conversation. It was a little slow at first but after food and a few stories later they started to loosen up. She wasn't particularly fond of Lola but after telling her repeatedly that Dell was just her friend Lola backed off, a little. The night wore on and before she knew it the café was closing. Having been called for an early shift in the morning, she called it a night. "I'll see you tomorrow after my shift." She waved and headed back to her quarters.

The next morning she dressed for work, the influx of people had caused an increase in patients and everyone off for the conference had been called in. Apparently an ambassadors party had gotten into a fight with a warring planet, not unheard of in situations like this but it caused more work for the medical staff. She was a little irked that she wouldn't be attending the conference, but she'd hear about it later.

"What do we have?" Minnie asked as she made it to her work station looking over her data padd. She raised an eyebrow when she saw the Captain of the Enterprise laying on his elbows on an bio-bed. "James...Kirk right?" She asked glancing over the padd. He smirked, he looked like he went ten rounds with a Romulan. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked giving him an irritated look. He gave her a sheepish look "Some of my crew were at the bar when the ambassadors group started it with another group of aliens. Never been one to turn down the chance to make peace." He shrugged but winced. "You're either very dumb or very lucky. It's good that you walked out of there with only minor cuts and bruises. There's one of your men in the operating room that got slashed up pretty good by broken glass." She answered briskly after waving the tri-corder over him. She watched his face darken at the mention of his crew member and she was slightly happy to see that he at least had compassion for everyone but himself.

After a minute of silence he finally spoke "You know you remind me a lot of my doctor. Except you're more gentle with the hypospray." He laughed as she worked on healing his injuries. Just as she finished healing Kirks cuts someone burst through the medical doors "Now take it easy for a day..." She was telling him when the Enterprise Doctor came straight to the bio-bed livid. The conference must have let out for a break. She stepped away leaving them to do their thing, but before she left she mentioned one last thing "Remember to take it easy or I might not be as gentle with the hypospray." She smirked before walking to another patient. She missed McCoy staring after her with a small smirk on his face before it was replaced with irritation as he turned back to Kirk, who had his own smirk firmly in place as he looked between McCoy and Minnie. McCoy rolled his eyes before starting in on the Captain.

She watched as they left, they both nodded in her direction before leaving sick bay. The day wore on and it started to slow down. She was cleaning up and writing her report for the night shift when she heard a loud commotion outside of sick bay. She got up slowly to check the hallway.

She saw a few people running down the hallway. The second she stepped back in to sick bay to call the command center, the red alert blared through the space station.

She moved quickly getting sick bay prepped for casualties, some of the other nurses were panicking but she shouted getting the room under control. "Listen to me. We're the only ones here to help them. If we lose it now we've lost everything we are." She finished moving to her station. She knew she wasn't the best at speeches but it seemed to snap them into action. She snapped her head to the door when someone came barreling in. "What are you all still doing here?" Dell yelled to the room, looking at everyone frantically. "It's red alert we're waiting for casualties." Minnie answered looking at him concerned. "It's not that kind of red alert. Come with me I'll explain on the way. We have to get off the station." He replied before gathering everyone.

As Minnie grabbed her data padd she followed Dell and the others out of sick bay. "What's going on?" another nurse asked as they headed toward the escape pods. "Theres been massive explosions throughout the station. I'm not really sure what caused them, but some people have said its religious bombings." He answered quickly as they made it to the escape pods. Minnie was gaping trying to think who would want to destroy a medical facility, when she heard another nurse ask something. "What area's have been bombed so far?" Dell looked on with sorrow. "The crew and guest quarters were hit first and then the shopping center, they sent me to get you because they figured sick bay was next." He answered before moving to a pod. Minnie knew that wasn't necessarily the first place, Armory and launch bay were prime targets as well, the command center would be the first place she would go to disable a space station. She was hoping the people who thought the bombings were a good idea weren't smart enough to figure that out, or security was able to stop them in time before they reached the command center.

After a few minutes it started to sink in, her quarters were probably destroyed but she knew those were just things that could easily be replaced. Some of the nurses and other crew members had children with them and she knew this was going to be a very difficult time for everyone. She had no idea who was still alive or who was dead at this point all she could do was hope for the best. She was brought out of her thoughts when a nurse started crying. Minnie tried to comfort her "I have to go back, my little boy was home from school 20 minutes ago he always goes straight home. I have to go." She sobbed as Minnie tried to console her. "I'm sure he's fine we'll find him once we get out of here. Maybe he's already on a ship." Minnie added weakly knowing the truth was probably much worse. Before she knew it the nurse took off running toward the danger zone. "Shit" Minnie mumbled before taking off after her. She could hear Dell yelling after her but it slowly faded as she rounded a corner.

She couldn't catch her but Minnie knew where she was going. "Where are you?" she murmured under her breath as she made it the crew quarters, stepping over charred and broken beams. When she found her she wasn't sure if she should have followed. The nurse was sitting on the floor of her quarters cradling her son who was wrapped in his fathers arms trying to protect him, they were both lifeless in her arms. "We have to go." Minnie stated quietly. "Just leave me alone."getting the response she expected. She was about to say something else when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned just in time to see a phaser pointed at her, definitely not security. She bolted down the corridor with the person in hot pursuit.

She heard raised voices around the corner but had no time to stop so she ended up barreling into someone almost knocking them over. She looked up and realized it was the doctor from the Enterprise...McCoy. The Captain was looking at her but she pointed behind her, just as the other person shot out into the hallway. Kirk shot the phaser and she heard a soft thump as the body dropped to the floor. She stepped back from McCoy. "I'm sorry." She stated out of breath. "What the hell are you still doing here? Weren't you in sick bay, didn't Dell come and retrieve you?" McCoy asked his voice rising in volume with each word.

"He did but one of my nurses ran off when she heard what was bombed. I chased her. Then I was chased and here I am." She stated finally regaining her breath. McCoy looked irritated but before he could scold her Kirk spoke "Well you're just in time to join us, we could use some help in sick bay since we can't find most of our nurses." He replied leading her to their shuttle. She glanced back toward the hallway before stepping through the doors to the shuttles. She had no time to look around the ship as she was ushered to sick bay. She prepped before jumping in and helping with casualties.

It was a long stressful day for everyone and now she had no home to go back to and unwind. She walked out of sick bay and headed to the mess hall she found it relatively easy after asking the computer several times. She grabbed a hot cocoa and sat down. This job would never get easier, she had heard countless times it was only going to get harder and she believed it. She just stared at the warm drink before pushing it back and sitting back stretching her hands above her head and sticking her legs out before slouching. She lost track of time, she had no idea how long she had sat there, but it must have been awhile because her cocoa had gone cold.

"You mind if I join you?" She glanced up and saw the captain pointing to a seat in front of her. She waved her hand as if to say by all means before he sat down. "So Bones has been updating me on all the temporary nurses from the station and I have to say to have Bones say something complimentary about you it should never be taken lightly. He wishes for me to add you to the crew, that is if you want it, of course. In normal circumstances I wouldn't ask you like this but you have no place to stay at the moment and your skills are very useful aboard a starship...Think about it." He said tapping the table before standing up and leaving her to her thoughts. All she could think as he walked away was...who the hell is Bones?

* * *

So yeah that was a little heavier ending than I had originally intended but this fic going to have dark undertones in general. Don't worry I'll have romance later but for now it's building relationships, I don't want it to come out rushed or unrealistic. As for her parents they won't come in until a little later. Hope it came out okay, I've been a little sidetracked with work lame excuse I know but very true. This last week I was having a hard time sitting down and writing, but I'm finally off and had time to work on it. Thank you for those of you that reviewed it makes my day and motivates me to write. I'd also like to thank the people who added me to their alerts and favorites brings a smile to my face when I see someone new. Thank you for reading I hope there aren't too many grammar mistakes. Review or message me for any questions, concerns or anything inbetween. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Dream of Me

Minnie officially transferred to Enterprise two months ago. She wasn't entirely sure what happened with the bombings but she knew everyone for the station would be transferred out, she figured she'd take the offer she was handed before ending up somewhere she didn't want to be. Getting use to how a starship runs compared to a space station was slightly challenging but there were similarities. She was going to miss the people and the shopping center but she was looking forward to working on a star ship. She wasn't the head nurse but after meeting the Head nurse, nurse Chapel and working with her Minnie respects and trusts her to know what she's doing.

Minnie had been in the middle of her shift helping an engineer that had burned themselves while working on repairs. "Nurse West please report to transporter room two." She heard the Captains voice drift through the comm in sick bay. She handed her patient off to another nurse, grabbed a kit hoping whoever beamed aboard wasn't injured to bad. As she made it to the transporter she was surprised there was only two other people in the room with her. "Good your here." The transporter room technician replied. She raised her eyebrow but turned to the other man in the room.

"Have you even been on an away mission yet?" He asked. She shook her head "No." she stated slowly. "Great." he murmured under his breath. She had to bite her tongue from talking back to the irritated security officer. "You at least know of away mission protocols?" He asked giving her a withering look. She looked back at him "Of course." She stated firmly, already wishing this away mission would go quickly.

"Well we're actually going down to 'rescue' the away mission. They ran into trouble they need an extra hand and a nurse. That's where we come in." he informed her quickly stepping up on the transporter platform. She followed him quickly, she was a little nervous because he didn't really give her much to go on, on what the situation was. She had no idea what she was walking into.

As soon as the lights of the transporter disappeared she felt a stinging sensation in her arm causing her to jerk away and drop her kit. She dropped to the ground to avoid being hit again. When she looked around the jungle setting she noticed the security officer was already sprawled across the leaves. She moved to check his conditions, he was facing away from her. Minnie moved over and put her fingers on the pulse point on his neck. "Shit." She mumbled, he was dead. She had no idea where she was, where she needed to be, or what was going on. She moved back over to grab her med kit she stopped back at the security officer grabbed his phaser, which he didn't bother giving her one before they beamed down as well as the communicator. She wished the security officer was still alive so she could kill him for leaving her so under prepared.

"Minnie? Minnie! Go now." She didn't wait and took off toward Scotty's voice as he fired off phasers as cover fire. She landed ungracefully on the hard dirt before rolling on her side. "What the hell is going on?" She breathed starting to feel the pain in her arm, she tried not looking at it. She had more important things to worry about than a scratch. "No time to explain. Didn't they tell you before you beamed down?" Scotty asked as he fired another shot into the trees. "No that jackass over there didn't tell me shit." She knew she was letting her anger get the best of her but at the moment she didn't care.

"Well we need to get past the guard to get one of our scientists they captured. You were suppose to come down as a back-up incase he needed medical attention but you weren't suppose to beam down here. "He stated pointing to the ground in front of him. She grunted in discomfort but kept her mouth shut.

They formed a plan with Minnie being cover fire a) because she was already injured and b) she was there for a reason, to heal the wounded and they couldn't afford losing her too. "On my mark...mark." Scotty stated pausing before they took off running. Minnie layed down cover fire as best she could. She saw a few close calls and she was glad she was a decent shot for a nurse. As soon as the away crew disappeared into the trees the firing stopped and Minnie slumped down for cover cradling her arm, but keeping an eye out for anyone in the tree lines.

Minnie noticed her the blood was starting to slow and she tried to take a piece of her uniform to wipe the blood and dirt off the wound. She didn't want to risk wasting any supplies from her kit, not knowing what was coming toward her. She had now idea what the scientists condition was or what condition this away crew would be in.

After a little while she heard movement and raised voices and a hell of a lot of phaser fire. She looked over and saw the away team running full speed for her she provided cover fire. She saw her phaser blast through an alien knocking it to the ground. After they moved to close she grabbed her med kit and ran behind the away crew.

They made it to a safe location and beamed aboard. She knew this mission was a failure as soon as she saw the captain as well as McCoy and the medical staff. She knew before then but seeing them with grim faces made it all the more real. They were all rushed to sick bay. Once her arm was patched she started helping the away mission who were in varying condition.

As the last crew member was patched up. She grabbed her data padd and started writing up her accounts from when she left sick bay to returning to sick bay and what she did while helping the medical staff. She made her rounds before finding McCoy in his office. She handed over her data padd and waited for him to read through it. She sat down and watched his facial expressions. At some point he paused and called Captain Kirk to meet him in sick bay with his chief security officers.

She made small talk with McCoy until Kirk and...Jones arrived. After letting him read her data padd he started with the questions. "So he didn't tell you anything other than that you were going down to the surface?" Kirk asked watching her carefully. "Basically" She responded with a stiff shrug. "That sounds about right he wasn't assigned to go but he didn't want to wait around he's had trouble with his patience the last week, so it looks like he took matters into his own hands a built a small rescue mission with out anyone's consent. What I want to know is why you didn't contact anyone?" Jones stated before turning to her to direct his question. "I didn't have time to he practically shoved me on the platform he didn't give me a phaser or a communicator. I found it odd but I'd never been on an away mission so I wasn't sure what the starting procedure was, only from what I learned at the academy and even then the instructor wasn't clear because there are so many variables. I have however responded to plenty failed away missions resulting in my assistance and the assistance of the medical staff." She spoke slow and deliberate. "Thank you. That will be all." Kirk dismissed her politely before turning to Jones and inquiring more about the ill-behaved officer.

McCoy watched her leave he had seen her arm he knew it must be killing her. Her injury was severe or more severe than he thought until he saw her scans and the nurses notes, but she was carrying herself like it was just a scratch. Not to mention the way she maneuvered through sick bay among the chaos while she was working, she moved like she belonged there. He had seen her record he knew she was part of the team that helped when the drill landed in the bay and all the cadets and civilians alike she helped was impressive. If he didn't know any better he'd say she knew enough and carried herself like a doctor. His mind wandered to Minnie for a few more minutes before tuning back into what the Captain was talking about.

Minnie walked the halls back to her quarters, she could feel the hypo wearing off. She could feel the pain radiating from her arm. She pushed through the pain and made it back to her quarters. She found her med kit and gave herself a small dose of hypospray pain reliever. She was feeling better but she felt the effects of the hypo and went to her bed crashing above the covers. She had been out for a few hours.

_His hands trailed across her stomach as the came up and cupped her breast she let out an involuntary moan before his hand moved up to her cheek. The face loomed over hers before pressing his lips to hers, she felt the stubble rub against her cheeks, a shiver went up her spine. When the man pulled back she finally saw who it was...McCoy._

She shot straight up looking around wildly, before flopping back on her bed after realizing it was only a dream. She stared at the ceiling trying to remember. She knew it had something to do with McCoy. The more she concentrated the more she started to remember before her cheeks took on a dark pink tint as she recalled what dream McCoy had done. She sighed throwing her hand over her eyes trying to block out the memory. It had been a long time since she had an erotic dream, especially featuring someone she knew.

She got up briefly changing and getting ready for bed. She slid under the covers and was out a few minutes after her head hit the pillow. Wondering if she would be having any more...interesting dreams.

After an uneventful night she woke up early to get ready for the morning shift hoping it didn't get too interesting today. She made her rounds and checked up on the away crew that was still in sick bay. She was so very lucky to only have been shot in the arm others weren't so lucky. After a few hours she finally stopped for lunch, before she left sick bay though she needed to check her arm it was starting to hurt again. As she was toying with the bandage on her arm another set of hands knocked hers out-of-the-way.

"You should have told me this had gotten worse." McCoy's gruff voice broke in. "I didn't think it was important." she stated trying to come across relaxed but as his fingers brushed the wound she flinched. "When it's my medical staff, it's important and also my business so don't even try to pull that crap with me either." he stated giving her a stern look before fixing her wound and giving her a hypospray for the residual pain.

Having McCoy this close caused her to remember her dream, which caused her cheeks to turn a light pink. McCoy noticed but brushed it off and moved to go back to work. "Thank you, doctor." she stated to his back before heading to the mess hall. As soon as sick bay doors shut she smacked herself in the forehead. "Stupid. It was just a dream." She mumbled quietly to herself. She knew she must have looked crazy at that moment she wouldn't blame them, she was starting to feel that way about herself.

She made her way into the mess hall and grabbed a sandwich and cool glass of water. She sat down and set her tray down, she ran a hand through her hair. "Looks like you had an interesting morning." She looked up to the voice and saw Scotty. She smiled "You could say that." He sat down setting his lunch down. Putting her strange morning behind her she started in on her lunch while enjoying Scotty's company. "Wanna tell me what happened that's got you so frazzled?" He asked watching her out the corner of his eye as he took a bite. She waved him off "It was just a dream, can't remember what it was about just have those feelings, you know." She answered with a half truth.

A few minutes later some of the members of the bridge crew joined them. Sulu and Chekov were fun to talk to and they were helping her forget her interesting and awkward morning.

After her lunch she headed back to sick bay to finish out her shift.

* * *

Okay so chapter three, thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting the story. Review or message me for any questions, concerns or anything in between. Sorry it's a little shorter than the others but the first chapters usually are I don't want to add stuff or force out story that just doesn't work. I'm trying to take time to build up the relationships and story but it should start picking up in the next few chapters seeing her parents and so on. Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Thank you for continuing to read. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Parental Units

"Captain, we're picking up a distress call." Uhura stated putting her hand to her ear to hear the message. "Put it up" He ordered turning back to the main screen. The message was garbled but they heard the location. "Set a course." Kirk stated. "Yellow alert." He added sitting forward in his chair staring off thinking about what awaited them.

Sick Bay

Minnie had been going over her notes when the yellow alert was issued. She turned to McCoy's office waiting for him to come and inform them what was going on. Other nurses were still getting use to the alerts some were fidgeting or pacing around trying to keep busy. Minnie knew panic and fear would only make things worse, the best thing was to stay calm and figure out what she needed to do.

Finally McCoy came out of his office with a data padd. "We've just received a distress call. So prepare for casualties. You know the drill people. West you're in charge until Chapel comes in. That's all...Get to it." He stated before heading to where she presumed the bridge or transporter room to get a first hand look the impending disaster. "Alright everyone you heard him. Lets get set up." Minnie stated calmly going to prep the bio beds. The others scrambled around her checking and double checking that the instruments and everything they needed was ready and available.

It was about an hour later when McCoy returned to sick bay. He went straight to office, nobody said a word. "Alright everyone, no use standing around let's get back to work." Minnie stated getting everybody to move again. Chapel was part of the night shift this week and Minnie expected her in a few hours. Minnie was already close to the end of her shift but she knew she'd be pulling a double, wouldn't be the first and definitely no the last.

Minnie had been working on the hyposprays when the red alert blared and the ship rocked causing anything loose to scatter. McCoy came out of his office a few seconds later. The reports of wounded flooded through the comm. Minnie grabbed a med kit and decided to head for the farthest wounded. As she was leaving she gave Chapel a nod as she rushed through the sick bay doors. What Minnie didn't see was McCoy following close behind.

She made it and started to heal the burns of the engineer who had a panel explode in their face. She was starting to lose them. "Come on Damn it." She mumbled pulling out a hypospray and sticking it to the neck. The engineer made a strangled gasp and she continued to stabilize him so she could move him. Not a second later she was surprised to see McCoy and two other male nurses ready to take away the engineer. She got him to a stable condition but if they didn't get him to sick bay quickly he was going to die. She stood as the nurses took him away, McCoy remained behind. "Next time bring help." He stated watching her. "Sorry I was just trying to save his life." She replied sarcastically not liking being scolded. She moved to go past him but he grabbed her arm. She was about to retort when she saw he had a genuine look on his face. "Good work." Before taking his hand away and going to the next reported injury. She was surprised but shook it off quickly following after him.

After they got most of the injured crew members that couldn't get to sick bay on their own. McCoy and Minnie joined the others in sick bay and started in where they could. She ended up at the bio bed with another doctor and assisted in the surgery when she saw he was going to make a mistake, she cut him off. "Stop you're going to kill him." she growled getting him to stop. The doctor glared but moved to continue. "I said stop, you're going to kill him." She yelled louder getting the attention of some of the others in sick bay. McCoy who had been close came over to see what was going on. "She's right." He stated moving the other doctor out-of-the-way and finishing the surgery. She watched as McCoy layed into the doctor before finding something more constructive to do.

It was hours before sick bay started to calm down, the doctor she contradicted was avoiding her and she was fine with that. She assisted McCoy most of the day and she respected him he may be cold and harsh at times but he was one hell of a doctor. Once she finished her reports she headed for her quarters debating whether to face plant on her bed or stuff her face in the mess hall. Mess hall won out and she changed direction. She massaged her neck and shoulders as she walked, almost to the mess hall, she missed McCoy walk up to her. "How did you know about the procedure? My nurses are good but none of them would notice something like that." He asked watching her carefully.

"She use to be a doctor." Minnie dropped her head into her hand at the familiar voice. What the hell were they doing here. McCoy watched her reaction before turning around to the voice. Kirk was walking with two older officers. One was wearing engineering red and the other in communication officer red, no difference in color but Minnie knew what they were and who they were. "I'd like you to meet Commander West and Lt. West" Kirk stated calmly. Smiling slyly at Minnie as he did so, she didn't think this was funny.

McCoy raised an eyebrow but decided to save his questions for later, he was going to need to take a closer look at her history. "I need to return to sick bay." He stated nodding at the two before leaving the small group. They watched him leave raising their eyebrows. "Well he seems a bit rude." Michael West commented at the retreating doctor. "Indeed." Erica West stated with a small smile. "Nurse West." Kirk added bringing attention back to her, she didn't like how they were talking about him and she was in no mood to deal with them. "Captain." She replied standing up straighter. He frowned slightly at this, expecting something else to happen.

"It's good to see you." Her mother replied formally. "And you." she responded. "What are you two doing here?" She continued looking between the three. "We received the distress call the same you did but our ship was taken over it was lucky the Enterprise was close." Her father replied calmly, but she could hear the bitter undertone. "Where's your Captain?" She asked poking at her father, but keeping her voice level. His eyes narrowed slightly but her mother answered before it could escalate. "He was the first killed in the take over." Minnie's demeanour softened. "I'm sorry to hear that." She replied sincerely, no matter how she felt about her parents, losing your Captain was difficult. "That makes you acting Captain." She stated matter of factly to her father. "Yes." He stated shortly. They remained silent before Kirk finally broke the silence.

"I'll show you where you'll be staying." He pointed to the turbo lift down the hallway. "Of course Captain." Her mother replied. "Minnie, Sweetheart." Her mother added with a small inflection. "Minnie a pleasure." Her father replied calmly nodding at her. "Erica...Michael..." She stated nodding her head ready for this encounter to be over.

Kirk walked away with a sense of a broken family and a disturbing encounter. He knew what that was like, that was his family life written all over it. "I'm sorry about her, Captain when she over works herself she can be difficult to deal with." Her father apologized. He saw her back stiffen out of the corner of his before she resumed walking down the hall. When he turned back he saw her mother had a soft expression on her face when she gazed after her daughter.

She made it to the mess hall grabbed some food and practically slammed her tray down on the table. What little control she had was starting to slip and she could see the people in the mess hall were giving her a wide berth, which she was perfectly fine with. Her parents always managed to crawl under her skin. They always told people that she was the one with the problem, that they did everything they could but she just turned out not how she should have, she snorted at the thought. She saw a few people look at her but left her alone.

Not a few minutes later she was joined by Jones. He gave her a soft smile "That bad?" smirking slightly. She looked at him before shaking her head and chuckling humorlessly "Not one but three ships worth of casualties and fatalities, a double shift oh and did I mention my parents are here. Fantastic." She rambled sarcastically before stabbing into her food. Jones stared at her wide-eyed for a second. "Sorry it's been a long day and I haven't eaten." She replied taking a bite of her eggs. "No it's cool, it's been a crazy day. Being attacked by Klingons can do that." He joked. She chuckled slightly before they fell in to a comfortable silence commenting on things every so often.

Feeling a bit better she left to sleep off the day and get a fresh start for tomorrow. She dragged herself to her quarters after saying goodbye to Jones.

She was just outside her quarters when she ran into McCoy who just so happened to be waiting for her. She saw he had a data padd in his hand. "Can this wait until morning we've both had a long day." She asked less formal than she should have to a superior officer. He raised an eyebrow "I went over your records. You were one of the best surgeons in the country. I had heard your name around but didn't put it together until now." He responded. "And?" She asked watching him carefully. "I was coming to ask what made you give all that up and become a nurse, but it looks like it can wait until tomorrow." He told her carefully. She sighed in defeat, of course, this day was just getting better and better.

"Of course, Doctor...may I sleep now?" She asked raising her eyebrow. He smirked at her before standing aside. Right before she stepped through her door he stopped her again, this time he was serious. "It was lucky you were there today, that boy would be dead if you weren't." He replied solemnly. "I was just doing my job beside you were the one that saved him not me. This ship is lucky to have you doctor. Good night." She replied stepping in to her room and letting the door whoosh closed behind her. She pressed her back and slid down taking a deep breath.

It was a few minutes before she stood up and got ready for bed. This day was like a weight pressing down on her shoulders ready to crush her under it. She slid into bed and was out like a light.

The next morning her schedule was changed to-night shift to give her a chance to rest as well as the other nurses that worked doubles the day before. She decided to head to the mess hall, before she could step out her door her door chime echoed through her room. She stepped back and opened the door. Her parents were on the other side. "Can I help you? I'm about to get some breakfast." She replied calmly. The stepped forward causing her to step back into her quarters.

"Don't give us that attitude. We out rank you." Her father stated giving her a stern look. "We're your parents." her mother corrected giving her father a stern look of her own. "I'm fully aware of what you are." She replied with a steady voice. "Don't give me that tone." Her father stated his eyes narrowing. "And what tone would that be, father." she added watching him closely. "Would you two stop it we didn't come here to argue. Although you could be treating us better. We came to say good-bye. We're going back to our ship to look over repairs. I...We wanted to say congratulations for getting aboard a starship and that we're sorry we couldn't make it back to earth very often." Her mother stated, and she almost could see the sincerity behind her words but this wasn't new, she would always try to be the doting mother but only to appease her guilt for never being there growing up.

"You never made it back to earth. I remember before grandpa died he found the time for the important things and working with starfleet has shown me that they would have let you come back, maybe not for every birthday or special thing in my life but you weren't there for any of them. And now all of sudden you want to pretend we're a happy family. Where were you for my life, oh wait I'll tell you, exploring the galaxy pretending you didn't have a kid at home waiting for you. Just tell me one thing before you go. Why even bother having children, if you're so dedicated to your jobs that you'd abandon your family, why bother starting one?" she stated calmly glaring darkly at the two.

They both glared at her, but didn't answer. "That's what I thought. Good luck with your repairs." She watched before they nodded sharply before leaving her quarters. As soon as the doors closed her shoulders sagged, tears trickled down down her cheeks. She wiped them away roughly. "Pull yourself together."She growled at her self. She had already wasted her childhood crying over them she wasn't going to let them ruin her time aboard the Enterprise.

She got her breathing under control and made sure she looked like she hadn't been crying. She made her way to the mess hall to grab a late lunch before her shift. She was surprised when McCoy joined her at her table. They didn't say anything deciding to eat in silence. She finished first "I'll see you in sick bay doctor." She replied to move away. "It's McCoy." He replied gruffly. "What?" She asked turning around. "Call me McCoy or Bones." He replied again. "Wait, your bones?" She had been working here for months and still hadn't figured that out until now, she felt like an idiot. He smirked at her reaction before she blushed a light pink. "I'll see you in sick bay...McCoy." she stated testing his name on her tongue before leaving him to finish his food.

He watched her leave he knew she had been crying, it's the way his mother looked after a fight with his father. His mother was one of the strongest women he knew, but he knew all strong women had their weak points. He knew Minnie was no different and he had a feeling hers was a certain Commander and Lt. who just left the ship. He didn't know why he cared so much but she was an asset and he needed her at her best. He had to admit he liked the way she said his name. Shaking his head he stood up and headed to sick bay to start his shift.

It had been a week since Minnie had seen her parents and things were starting to return to normal aboard the ship. McCoy still had yet to ask her about her past, not that she was complaining. After the Klingon attack they were headed for a few days of shore leave on a planet that had just been accepted into the federation, Minnie couldn't remember the name.

"West, Chapel and I are the first from sick bay to go down to the planet." McCoy stated to the quiet sick bay, before returning to his office to finish up 'paper work'. Chapel and Minnie smiled at each other mentally planning what they were going to do once they got to the planet. They weren't going together but they were definitely going to talk about what they were planning for the shore leave.

Minnie was packing for the planet making a mental checklist of all the things she would need. Feeling that she packed everything she needed she headed to the transporter room. She met up Chapel and Sulu and beamed down with them. Once they were there, they went their separate ways.

"See you in a few days." Minnie joked at their retreating forms, as she was pulled away to tour the grounds of the resort.

* * *

Okay so new chapter, worked weird hours last couple days but I'm off so it was time to update. Thank you for reviewing and adding the story to your favorites and following, it means a lot. I took liberty's with McCoy's parents for a few sentences, you know where. Not much history on his past besides his ex-wife, hope nobody objects to my improvisations. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Hope you liked the interaction with her parents or it was at least enjoyable to read. :) I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Thank you for continuing to read.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Mature

Minnie had received the tour and made it her way back to the hotel. As she entered the room she was pleasantly surprised, by how beautiful it was. She made her way out on the Balcony and looked across the lake. She smiled pleased with her room. She was soaking up the sun when she turned to go back in to change, when she saw McCoy on the balcony next to hers. He didn't notice her as his nose was buried in his data padd. "You know this is for rest and relaxation not work." She teased. He looked up slowly a half smile crossing his face "How do you know I'm not reading a good book?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Okay fair enough, so what are you reading?" She asked leaning on the rail facing his balcony. Her hair feathered across her face as the breeze swept across her body.

"Fine, I'm reading one of your old lectures." He told her as he set the data padd down. She was surprised and wasn't sure how to respond. After that awkward start they fell into a comfortable conversation until they realized it was late and decided to go out to grab a bite.

"I saw this place when I got here, come on it looks interesting." Minnie laughed as she practically dragged him through the restaurant doors. She wasn't sure what came over her dragging her superior officer around, but this planet just made her feel so calm. He rolled his eyes but followed after her, with a small smile. They had a nice meal and interesting conversation about nothing in particular. When they made it back out on the street it was almost pitch black. They had been wandering the streets for almost an hour looking for their hotel. Minnie had just told a joke she had heard in med school, when a group of the planets natural inhabitants approached them.

"You're out past curfew." They stated firmly. "Oh, sorry we weren't aware." Minnie stated regretfully ready to rush back to her hotel room, once they found it of course. "I'm sorry but we can't let you go." another one of the group stated. "What, why?" McCoy asked angrily. "You must be punished." Minnie's face paled she didn't like where this was going. Before either could respond another two came up behind them and injected something into their neck. "What the hell..."McCoy's voice trailed as he passed out next to Minnie, who was already slumped in one of the group members arms.

Minnie came to sometime later the dull throb in her temples making it difficult to focus, the cold stone under her cheek soothed some of the ache. She gently pushed herself up into a sitting position to look around her. She was in some sort of stone cell with metal bars it was almost completely black she was having a hard time seeing. She tried to move more and a sharp pain ran up her neck. The earlier events came flooding back those people had drugged them and kidnapped them for walking around past curfew. There was far more to these people's customs that the federation wasn't aware of.

As she tried to adjust to the darkness she heard a grunt and something in the next cell over. A slight shiver ran up her spine as she wiped her head to the side trying to see through the bars. "Who's there?" her voice held no tremor but she could feel the tension coil around her muscles. Another groan and more shuffling caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. She heard a few curses in a gruff southern accent. "Oh thank god its you." She whispered as she breathed a sigh of relief as the tension dropped from her shoulders.

"Where the hell are we?" He grumbled as he tried to sit up. She could barely see him moving. "I don't know I woke up only moments before you did." She replied moving to the shared bars to get a better look at him. She used the bars to try to stand up. Just as she stood up one of her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor the soft hum of the struck metal the only sound in the small cell. "Are you alright, what happened?" He asked slightly concerned. "I was trying to stand up, clearly whatever they injected us with hasn't worn off yet." She replied irritation lacing her voice. She heard his soft chuckle before it became silent once more.

She didn't know how long they had been sitting in silence, waiting. "Do you think Enterprise knows what's happened?" She asked already knowing the answer. She heard him hesitate before letting out a breath "No."

They fell back into silence, she could feel her stomach tighten in anticipation for what was to come. She had a bad feeling about this.

A short time later the door to the cells opened bringing with it a small sliver of light and two alien beings. They didn't say anything as they passed Minnie's cell opened McCoys and hauled McCoy up, he was yelling and cursing at them as they dragged him from the room. Minnie stood up slowly and moved to the front of her cell gripping the bars in fear and concern. When her legs got tired she started to pace to get the blood flowing trying to rack her brain for a way out of this but her mind kept wandering back to what they could be doing with McCoy.

A while later an alien came in alone and grabbed her forcing her into McCoys cell. "What are you doing to him?" She yelled at the being. "You have medical training do you not." It stated ignoring her question. She felt her stomach drop and had an overwhelming urge to vomit. "What have you done to him?" She asked barely above a whisper. "Punished him for his crimes." was the last thing she heard before the being was gone once more. She resumed her pacing at a much more vigorous pace, imagining all the horrors they could be inflicting upon the doctor. She shook her head "Get yourself together, you're not helping anything." She mumbled to herself trying to order herself out of the fear induced mind-set.

As she circled the cell a few more times they finally returned with a very battered and barely conscious McCoy. She rushed to the bars to try to get a better look while there was still light, but moved back as they opened the cell door and dropped him in the middle of the stone floor.

She dropped to her knees next to his body as the aliens left the room. Her hands hovered over his body unsure where to start. "What did they do to you?" She whispered under breath.

As she looked over his injured form he left a soft grunt of pain. A cold chill ran down her spine. She finally snapped out of her daze and started ripping her sleeves to use as makeshift bandages. They brought in water and a small portion of food for the both of them. She watched them cautiously as they moved around the cell depositing the things before leaving again. After the door shut she went back to tending to McCoy. She could see they worked him over pretty good. His face was black and blue and covered in cuts but she was thankful his jaw wasn't broken. It looked like they weren't beating to maim, just injure. She could feel two broken ribs and one fractured one. His legs had some bruising but were overall okay.

She cleaned the cuts and cleaned off the blood and wrapped his ribs to restrict his movements until they could get to a proper medical facility. She moved him up onto the make shift bed. "I hope we get out of here soon." She whispered softly before cleaning up the dirty rags.

She didn't know how long it would take for McCoy to wake up so she sat near the bed and waited, losing herself to her thoughts. She was startled out of her musings when she heard McCoy start to come to on the bed. "Hey, easy you're pretty banged up." She soothed softly as he tried to move. He stared at her trying to focus "What happened?" He asked his voice cracking slightly. "I don't know. They brought you back looking like this. It could of been worse overall you have a few minor injuries and a few broke ribs." She answered grabbing some of the food. "I remember being taken to a room and they had two aliens use me as a punching bag, but I must have blacked out because I don't remember how I got back to the cell." He stated in between bites of the food. "This is awful." he grumbled. She chuckled despite the situation at his childish facial expression.

They fell into a comfortable silence trying to come up with a plan.

Sometime later they started planning and alternating between mindless conversation.

They planned for a few hours before they events of the day caught up to them and they decided to sleep and start fresh in the morning. There was only one bed in the cell and after some heated debate they came to a conclusion to share the bed. Minnie was afraid she would injure his ribs further and he didn't seem to care because he didn't want her to sleep on the floor. "Well then you take the bed and I'll take the floor." He replied heatedly trying to sit up on the bed. "Absolutely not." She replied just as angry.

The next morning Minnie woke up with an arm thrown across her stomach, her face flushed as she realized she liked this position more than she should have in the current situation. Before she could say or do anything more the cell door was opened with a small creak, she whipped her head up to look at the intruder. "Please don't take him again, you'll kill him." She begged quietly. "We already dealt out his punishment, it is your turn." They replied before grabbing her by the arm and hauling her off the bed, which caused McCoy to stir. She struggled but they were far stronger. "Where the hell are you taking her?" She heard McCoy's pained voice float from the fading cell.

"...for punishment." was the last thing she heard before the second alien shut the cell doors and joined his companion to haul her to wherever they were going. They finally came to where they were going. A small room with a wooden post in the middle, it reminded her of a miniature circus tent with nothing inside.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked slowly as they took her to the post. Over the time that she had been around them which wasn't that long, she didn't see any aggression, just a lot of indifference. They didn't answer and she could feel the dread fill the pit of her stomach. As they reached the post they pulled her hands so she was practically hugging the post which was small enough for her to reach her own hands.

"I really don't understand what's..." before she could finish that thought the back of her uniform was ripped open exposing her back. She felt the bile and fear rise constricting her throat. She tried to look over her shoulder to see what was happening. What she saw didn't bode well for her. 'Is that a whip?' her mind was on high alert.

"You will receive ten lashes for your inability to follow the curfew, set in place by our council." One spoke, she barely registered what they said she was too busy staring at the whip in the aliens hand. After a second it register and she was shaken out of her daze.

"Wait, we didn't know about the curfew." She begged but it fell on deaf ears as the whip was pulled back and sprang forward. There was a distinct crack in the air as the whip was flicked forward. At first she didn't feel it but a split second later the pain radiating from her back caused her to scream out in pain. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't do this." She begged quietly barely above a whisper. Again it was ignored as the whip came flying back. Her head jerked back and another scream was ripped from her throat.

After the fifth lash she didn't cry out anymore. She tried to block the pain from her mind, she tried to relax the muscles in her back but she knew that wouldn't do much to help her. She visible flinched when she heard the seventh crack of the whip, knocking her body forward slightly in its vain attempt to get away from the pain.

She could feel the skin rip open on her back and the blood trail down her back soaking into what was left of her uniform. She was beyond crying, she was beyond the pain, the only thing she could think about was the last three lashes. As the last lash cracked against her back she let out a small sigh of relief. They moved forward to untie her. "Next time you will refrain from staying past curfew, wont you." she heard a voice state to her. She nodded weekly unsure if she would be able to hold herself up. Her muscles were tired and after being forced to a poll for the duration of the lashes she was feeling the weight of her own body.

They practically dragged her back to the cells and she hopped in the back of her mind that McCoy would be strong and alert enough to tend to her back.

To her dismay the aliens washed away the blood and briefly cleaned her wounds before tossing her back into her in the middle of her own cell. She could make out McCoy sitting against the back wall of his cell. He became more alert as they left the room. She sat up and whimpered when some of the skin on her back pulled. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly from the darkness.

"Once we get back to Enterprise, I'll feel a hell of a lot better." She replied her voice taking on a dark tone. She heard him snort softly. "You can't be that bad if you can still deliver smart ass comments like that." he stated silently. "We are getting back to Enterprise aren't we?" She whispered quietly moving over to the bars between their cells, and gently gripping the bars while sitting on the ground leaning her head against them. "Yes." she hated letting her fears get the best of her.

She was surprised when she felt his bigger hands envelope hers on the bars. "Tell me something about yourself. It'll help keep your mind off...things." he told her softly. She was grateful for the change.

"Tell me why you're not a doctor anymore." He added, she let out a soft laugh but hissed when it caused her back to shift uncomfortably. She felt his hand squeeze tighter for a second before loosing.

"I was Dr. Minnie West for all of five years. I was pretty damn good if I say so myself, but it was about the time my grandmother fell ill that things started to change. I was starting to take my health more seriously. I started to get more detailed scans and tests done, which I should have from the beginning, but I found out I couldn't and still can't have children. Not that I wanted to try to start a family with my lifestyle, but to have that option taken away from me and there was nothing medical science could do for me. I started to question my job and the people I was helping, so I decided to step down and take care of my grandmother. She was furious as you can imagine so she made me get into nursing and I found I enjoyed it more, but there are times where I miss being a doctor." Her voice changing tones as she moved through her story. He sat quietly in his cell listening to her go on, he laughed in places and felt the sorrow in others.

They spent the rest of the day sharing stories of their medical careers as well as their childhood before Minnie's started to throb because of her awkward sitting position. He noticed her discomfort almost immediately. He became serious before asking a question that had bothered him. "What did they do to you?" he asked firmly.

She tried to move her hand from the bars but he held firm, basically telling her she wasn't running that easily. "Tell me." he ordered. She realized that he probably couldn't see that her uniform was barely hanging on her shoulders. "They gave me ten lashes." she answered barely above a whisper. "As in with a whip." He asked in disbelief and anger. She nodded and turned so he could see part of her back. The aliens had left her back wounds uncovered and the lashes were in various state of healing, some where still bleeding while the others that weren't as deep had started to scab over, dried blood caked her back. She heard him inhale sharply coming out almost like a hiss.

It was his turn to tend to her, as well as he could through the bars. He ripped his own sleeves and grabbed the basin of water and started to tend to her wounds. She tried not to let out her discomfort, she could already tell McCoy was at his limit. She was starting to feel light-headed but knew she was in capable hands despite the situation.

A week was their best guess on how long they had been there over that time the aliens looked them over and seemed dissatisfied with something. They fed them and gave them clean water and a change of clothes, of their own clothes from their hotel rooms. That little fact didn't sit well with Minnie or McCoy. After the punishment the aliens had left them alone other than to bring the food and water.

They had planned many escapes but in the condition they were both in they wouldn't get far, but salvation came in the form of one James T. Kirk and group of security officers.

They hadn't looked up from their positions when they heard the door open. "What the hell..." They heard the familiar voice clear. Their heads shot up almost simultaneously. They both broke out in broad grins. Kirk stared in shock and horror before snapping out of it and flipped open the comm. Before they could blink the lights of the transporter swirled around them and they were rushed off to sick bay back on board the Enterprise. Minnie was almost laughing at the sheer sense of relief flowing through her.

"It's so good to be back Captain." Minnie stated smiling as the Captain came to check on their progress sometime after that had been brought in. The medical technology aboard the Enterprise was able to heal Minnie and McCoy's wounds with relatively no problem. "I'm glad we found you when we did, but this is were I have to get serious and ask you what happened." He asked watching her carefully.

She started from when she got there, to the tour she took, to seeing McCoy and going out to dinner, to running into the aliens, to the punishment and wrapped up bringing it to where they were now. "I can write a full report in the morning, sir." She finished professionally. "Thank you Nurse West." He gave a soft smile and moved to McCoy.

It was a week later before they heard anything back from the federation about this planet. Minnie had slipped back into a comfortable routine only she wasn't sleeping as well as she would have liked.

As she walked into sick bay for her shift she heard McCoy's distinct yell float through the doorway as she walked through the door. "What do you mean they are sorry but no action will be taken against..." As she moved toward the office she could see Captain Kirk discussing with McCoy. "They said it was an isolated incident and now that we know they will make sure to emphasize the rules of these people. They also stated that the aliens heal faster in the dark and the women heal faster they assumed you would have healed within a day, but they are changing these rules for humans and other aliens in the federation." Kirk replied calmly.

"Well we didn't and how do we know this is the only thing we don't know about." McCoy lashed back angrily. "I know I don't like this anymore than you do, but there's nothing we can do about it, without going against the federation and it's not worth it to risk it over this." Kirk replied truthfully trying to stay in control.

She moved away from the door and started in on her shift. The words swirling around in her head, she didn't like it but she could see where the Captain was coming from. After his discussion with Kirk, McCoy finally left his office meeting her gaze before going about his duties. She could tell her feelings for McCoy had become stronger after the incident and they had been awkwardly moving around each other in sick bay. She decided to take the step to get away from the discomfort.

She marched up to him after their shift.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" She asked keeping any signs of nervousness from her voice and keeping the confidence to the front. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Sure, why the hell not."

* * *

I'm so so so sorry it's been so long since I've updated but work has taken a lot of my focus lame excuse but it happens. I also apologize if the 'punishment' scenes were a little too intense for those who weren't expecting something dark. I hope it was enjoyable to read. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Thank you to those of you who added and reviewed this story. Continue to Review or message me with any questions concerns or anything in between. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Mirror Mirror on The Wall

Minnie's nerves were shot as she waited for McCoy to finish informing the night shift. As they left her mouth went dry as she tried to come up with something to talk about. She cursed herself for over complicating the situation, it's just McCoy they've had plenty of conversations before this. As if sensing her inner musings he chuckled. "What?" she asked cautiously. "You, your acting like an intern." he smiled. She chuckled loosening up slightly. "I...I just can't think anything to say. I don't know why I'm so nervous around you. I feel like a child about to be scolded...what's wrong with me." she responded ending with slight mumbles he could barely hear, he chuckled at her rambling. "Well I can bend you over my knee if it'll make you feel better." He replied gruffly. Her face flushed and she gaped at him, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "I think you spend too much time around the Captain." Minnie answered chuckling brushing aside the slight thrill from his comment. He laughed along with her as they entered the mess hall. "I think you're right." He mumbled as they grabbed their food and sat down.

After an awkward start they fell into comfortable conversation, before she moved to a topic of a darker nature. She was hesitant to bring it up partly because she hated admitting weakness. "Have you thought about the planet at all?" She asked whispering, ready to take it back if he reacted badly. He paused and a look of contemplation crossed over his face, before answering. "Yes." his voice seemed to lose feeling. "Do you?" he asked guarded. "Every night when I close my eyes." Minnie answered her voice taking on an emotionless tone. She thought she was ready to talk about this and move on but it was proving to be more difficult than she had anticipated. The nightmares and the restless nights were starting to take their toll on her, not that she wanted to admit it. Asking for help was never her strong suit. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt his hand grab hers from across the table. "I can't image what you went through but I'm here to listen...Shit, I'm not good with this psycobabble." he stated gruffly shaking his head and sitting back in his chair. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders. Who ever said laughter was the best medicine, was speaking the truth. She saw the twitch of his lip a small smirk flashing across his lips.

They fell into another comfortable conversation, before going their separate ways for the night.

Minnie had only been asleep for a few hours when a vivid dream snapped her from her sleep. She awoke in a cold sweat and her heart racing. Every night it was the same, it's always the first whip cracking into her back that jolts her awake. She ran a hand through her hair, breathing deeply trying to calm her racing heart. She glanced at her clock and saw she had only been asleep for four hours. She let out a huff before flopping back down on her pillow trying to fall back asleep.

She was just about to drift off when the red alert blared through her room. She let out a frustrated groan and flung the sheets off her body throwing on a uniform and heading for her station, it was going to be a long day.

When she got to sick bay she was a little surprised when she didn't see anyone scrambling around. What the hell was going on? She found the doctor for the night shift and decided to get some answers. "What's going on, why are we on red alert?" The doctor paused slightly before answering, like he wasn't sure either. "I don't know the bridge hasn't said anything about battle stations, I think maybe the computer malfunctioned. Scotty's going to have his work cut out. He was just in here after pulling a double." She listened but realized he wasn't offering any concrete answers, so in her sleep deprived state she decided to get answers straight from the source, the bridge. She hurried to the turbo lift, she was thankful the red alert had been stood down for whatever reason. This day was just not making any sense.

She made it to the bridge and the doors whooshed open, everything was as it should be except everyone was staring at the Captains chair. The Chair turned to her and she saw the Captain, only there was something different about him. "Well, well, well and who might you be?" He asked looking her up and down. "Excuse me Captain, is that a joke?" She asked chuckling slightly, looking at the crew for any clue what was going on, but seeing they were just as confused as she was. He chuckled, "What's your name?" he asked ignoring her question. "Sir?" She wasn't sure what he was playing at. "I asked you a question." his voice took on a darker tone "Minnie West, sir." she snapped to attention slightly, wondering if he was testing her. She saw his eyes widen slightly before a dark smirk took hold of his features. "Really now." He stood from the chair and approached her and circled around her. "I forgot how gifted you were." He stated looking over her form. She narrowed her eyes but said nothing. "I'm glad you changed your hair back, it was that awful blond brown mess before." He stated touching the ends of her hair in thought. "Jim I..." She started. This was the first time she used his first name and she was already regretting it. "On a first name basis are we, no Captain or sir, interesting the good doctor never liked sharing you, but here it seems like things are different." His voice taking on a gruff tone as he whispered to her. If there weren't red flags before there definitely was now.

This wasn't their Captain something must have happened to their Kirk and this one somehow took his place, but she would try to play along until she could find out more. "Whatever do you mean...Captain." She hoped her tone sounded flirty enough, she was never good with this type of thing. The crew watched with stunned silence really not knowing what was going on. She saw 'Kirk' smirk before the turbo lift doors whooshed open behind her. "And just what in the hell is going on, on this ship. Woken up out a dead sleep only to find out the red alert was a false alarm. I swear Jim..." She had never been so thankful to hear McCoy. He paused when he took in the scene on the bridge. "Relax Bones. I was just having a little fun, to keep the crew on their feet. No harm, no foul." The Captain stated clasping his hand to McCoy's shoulder. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he was just acting weird, but none of this sat right with her. When the Captain returned to his chair giving a few course corrections to Sulu and Chekov, that's when McCoy finally addressed me. "What are you doing here?" he eyed her warily. "I came to find out what was going on, same as you only it seems I have a quicker response time." She informed him with a small smile gracing her lips. He snorted his laughter before they both left the bridge, not noticing the Captain watching their exchange from the corner of his eye and a look of confusion and contemplation across his face.

"Mister Spock you have the bridge." He stated standing up and following after the two. He didn't bother looking back to see if his order had been carried out. When he saw them enter the turbo lift he decided it was time to see where this Captain Kirk slept. He asked the computer and entered the lift. He walked into the quarters a little disgusted by the room, his was so much better. Out of curiosity he asked for the location of the woman he had met before "Minnie West" it had been far too long since he had layed eyes upon her and he was dying to do more. The computer told him and as he was leaving he realized he should check where McCoy was. He was surprised to find them both in separate quarters. This place was difficult to adjust to, everything was so unusual. He wondered how the other Captain was adjusting to his word, the mere thought brought a smirk to his face.

He made it to her quarters and merely opened the door not bothering to alert her to his presence. He liked surprising her, she was more fun that way. What he didn't count on was that she was at the comm taking to the communications officer. He saw her whisper frantically into the computer before signing off. He started to wonder what kind of relationship these two had if she was so fearful of him, maybe the other Kirk was more aggressive with his people than he imagined. The mere thought angered him, they would learn to fear James T. Kirk more than they already did.

Minnie wasn't sure why he was here but she didn't care at the moment her main concern was to hold out until security got to her quarters. This was not their Captain, she didn't know what happened to hers but she was not going to let this imposter take over the ship. "What are you doing here Captain, shouldn't you be on the bridge?" She asked playing dumb and playing up the sweet card. "I was but after seeing you again, I knew I couldn't stay away." His voice was laced with fake sincerity and the mere thought of what he might do sent her stomach into knots.

"That's sweet Captain, but I really must be getting to bed. I have a long day in sick bay tomorrow." She replied sweetly, yawning for good measure. "Aw that's too bad and here I was thinking of joining you. How about a little company? It might help you sleep better." He answered with the same fake voice and a smirk that she thought really didn't suit him. "Really Captain..." She tried but was cut off when he rushed forward and gripped her arms. "Lets cut the acts shall we, it's getting quite tiresome." He stated roughly. She cringed in pain but sealed her mouth tightly as not to let out any sounds, she feared that would only fuel his pleasure in watching her squirm.

He was done talking she knew that when his hands started to drift lower leaving her arms. She started to move her arms but he gripped them quickly again and pushed her to the bed. "Now, now don't make me get rough with you, I'd like you to enjoy this like you use to." He stated before bringing his lips down for rough kiss. She didn't know where he was from or what kind of relationship they had in his world but she hoped she would never end up there and that he would return their quickly. She tried to fight but he had the advantage, she just hoped security got here soon. She was also glad she hadn't changed out of her uniform yet.

It was only a few minutes of discomfort before her doors whoosed open revealing two security guards, who took in the scene with hesitation. "Do you mind?" the Captain replied irritably. Minnie looked on with fear wondering if they would actually be dismissed by the Captain. "I'm afraid we can't do that, orders are to take you to the brig." she was surprised she hadn't noticed Jones earlier. She breathed a sigh of relief, which only angered the strange Captain above her.

After a small struggle they finally subdued the Captain and started to haul him to the bridge. "This isn't over." He called to her over his shoulder. "I think it is." She shot back with venom in her voice. She heard him chuckle as they pulled him away. She slumped down on the bed more exhausted than she had been in a while and that was saying something. She quickly went to her comm and typed out her accounts of what happened before she forgot, after that was done she stripped and changed into her night-clothes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke up to her alarm blaring in her ear. As she was sitting up she almost forgot about the earlier events. They came flooding back like a freight train, she got ready quickly so she could make a stop to the bridge to find out if they knew anymore.

As the doors to the bridge whooshed open she scanned the bridge carefully. She saw Spock in the Captains chair and was thankful for it. She wondered if he hadn't attacked her how long it would have taken to discover his deception. "Excuse me sir." She addressed the Vulcan, he was the only one that took 'pleasure' when she actually followed protocols. "Yes, Ms. West" He answered turning the Captains chair and standing up. "I wanted to know if you know anymore about the man in the brig?" She asked quickly. "He has not said a word, he says he will only talk to you or McCoy. We were simply waiting until your shift to have you talk to the prisoner." She almost open mouth gaped at him but held herself together. This Kirk was strangely obsessed with the two of them and she really didn't know why.

She nodded briskly before turning on her heal and heading to her shift in sick bay. She was a little late but only a few minutes and got right in her work, waiting until Spock summoned them. She didn't notice McCoy watching her carefully, as long as she had been one of his nurses she had never been late. He assumed it had something to do with the abrupt red alert, but she looked to...anxious for that. He was use to seeing her calm and collected even when she was tired and stressed, she had been a doctor for Christ sake. This was slightly new behavior and the idea that her dreams were haunting her more than he thought disturbed him.

Before he could reflect further he and Minnie were called to the brig. He looked to her for any clues as to what was going on but she was already out the door. He followed quickly barely catching up with her long strides. They rode the turbo lift in silence.

When he got to the brig the scene before him was not one he expected. He saw the Captain sitting on the bed smirking at the Vulcan, but his expression changed when he saw the two of them. "Bones, Minnie so glad you could join us." his hands waved around the cell. "Lets cut the crap and get down to business, who are you and what have you done with our Captain?" Minnie ground out looking at the Captain with restrained anger. McCoy looked at her with complete and utter shock written across his face. "Oh, Minnie I'm hurt after all we did last night." He replied smirking darkly as he watched her tense. McCoy was floored with this new revelation, she had been with the Captain after they went their separate ways last night, that upset him more than he was willing to admit to himself. "I asked you a question." She added growling slightly. "Fine, fine." He replied sitting back and waving his hand. "I can tell you I didn't do anything to your Captain intentionally, I had been on the planet for a mission as I was being beamed up something weird happened with the beam and I ended up here. I assume the same thing happened to your Captain but in the reverse, or he's dead." His grin was dark and she had to stop herself from shivering. McCoy listened with great interest this was all news to him, and it was frustrating the hell out of him.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" McCoy barked out as they left the brig and made it to the Captains ready room.

"As the other Kirk said, he was beamed aboard most likely from a parallel universe, through a transporter accident. It would have taken us some time to figure out this switch if he hadn't attacked Nurse West in her quarters, it was fortunate she had been voicing her concerns with Uhura otherwise we would have gotten to her too late." Spock informed him before turning to Scotty to discuss possible solutions as they sat down at the table. McCoy sat back in his chair unsure how to process this information, there was a reason he hated space travel, too many things could go wrong. After a minute he remembered Minnie's odd behavior in sick bay. He looked at her and saw she was looking at anything but him. "Do you need a physical?" He asked her quietly. She was startled when he spoke and she hadn't heard him use that tone before, it was a mix of anger and concern and something buried underneath. She was about to reply sarcastically when she realized why he had asked, with out actually asking. He thought the parallel Kirk raped her. "No, he just roughed me up a little, nothing I couldn't handle." She replied trying to put the good doctor at ease.

It was true that she feared that he would at the time but it was over now and he was in the brig, her main concern now was getting the real Kirk, their Kirk back from whatever crazy place he had been sent to. Not that she could contribute much she didn't know much about transporters other than the medical aspect and injuries that can occur with malfunctions. She felt useless in this meeting, she assumed McCoy did as well because his jaw kept twitching which meant he was agitated, which happened every time Spock or Scotty spoke. She decided to save him the extra stress.

"Come on lets head back to sick bay, we'll be no use here." She stated softly, he tensed slightly like he was going to respond before relenting and standing with her. They were dismissed and headed back to sick bay to finish out their shift.

A Few Days Later...

Minnie was starting to wonder if they were every going to get their Captain back, but she was pleasantly surprised when she walked into sick bay and heard some of the night nurses gossiping about Scotty's miraculous break through with the transporter, he apparently figured out how to bring the Captain back she had no idea how and probably never would, but that was fine with her. For the rest of the day she had a feeling of hope consuming her thoughts. She tried to talk herself down that they hadn't actually done it yet, but the possibility that in the next few hours Kirk would be back and that imposter or double that was in the brig would be gone.

She had been called to the transporter room half way through her shift as part of a medical team. When she got there she was expecting some terrible scene but felt stupid when they hadn't done it yet, she was just a precaution. She watched as the parallel Kirk was pulled up to the transporter. He smirked at her once he noticed her standing to the back. "I'll be seeing you soon." He stated calmly addressing her. Her eyes narrowed but she remained where she was, he was only doing it to get a rise out of her and it wasn't going to happen. She saw him wink just as the lights of the beam swirled around him and he disappeared only to replaced with the real one, they hoped.

As the lights faded they were greeted with a slightly bloody and beaten Captain. Minnie rushed into action accessing the damage and doing what she could for him with just her kit. "We need to get you to sick bay." She barked her orders, not caring who followed them as long as somebody did.

After they got him fixed up he filled everyone in on what had happened. They knew almost immediately that he didn't belong there. "Everything was so unusual. Everyone was the same except some key personality difference and their world is at war with practically everyone. The federation didn't exist. I'm glad you got me back when you did." Kirk replied as he sat on the bio-bed, standing up ready to leave. "Did the one here do anything?" He asked glancing around. They filled him in on what happened relatively quickly. "I would say sorry, but you know that wasn't me otherwise I would." Kirk stated directing his comment to Minnie, giving her a look or remorse. "I understand Captain." She smiled as she cleaned up bio-bed he had just been on. She shared a small smile with McCoy before he followed after the Captain, it was good to have the old Jim Kirk back. When she saw McCoy leave her cheeks flushed slightly, she was still getting use to his attention. They had a lunch planned tomorrow to catch up, she smiled at the thought.

"I'm glad we'll never have to deal with that place again." Kirk replied stretching as he left sick bay not noticing the exchange between Minnie and McCoy.

"I hope you're right Captain, I hope you're right." She murmured to herself as she got ready to leave for the day, trying to ignore the parallel Kirk's parting words. The best thing to do was forget and move on, easier said then done.

What she needed now was a nice hot bath.

* * *

I'm so unbelievably sorry it took so long, I haven't had a lot of time to write this month but I've been trying to find the time. Thank you for those of you who have reviewed and followed the story, it means a lot. Afrika Sisi thank you for reviewing, and about the whole grammar thing I say it more as a disclaimer but for you I'll leave it out. :) Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Thank you all for reading, see you in the next episode. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Planet of Men

"I'm glad we had a chance to do this, after all the stuff that's been going down lately its nice to relax." Minnie replied smiling wistfully. McCoy couldn't help the small twitch at the corner of his mouth as he looked at her. There was something about this women that was strangely addictive. He wouldn't admit it but he had a good time. For their 'date' he didn't like the traditional dinner and a movie bit, so he decided to spend some time in the new holodeck. He couldn't remember what the game was called but it was something that hasn't been played on earth for over a hundred years. He had Checkov and Sulu help him with the program and had asked Dell for help, not that he enjoyed that part. Dell laughed and told him her favorite pastime and that's what he told Checkov and Sulu to program. She seemed to enjoy it and he was glad, he couldn't remember the last time he had worked this hard for a women.

"How did you know I loved baseball?" She asked as they headed back to her quarters. "Call it a hunch." he replied with a smirk. She broke out into a fit of laughter at his answer, not long after he joined in with small deep chuckles. He was feeling something for this nurse, something he hadn't felt in a long time. As her laughs subsided they had reached their destination. "Well this is me." She smiled softly, unsure what the next move was. He raised his eyebrow at her answer and she slapped his arm. He chuckled deeply as he watched her get flustered. "Do I really make you that nervous?" he asked calmly. She turned serious slightly "It's just I'm not use to this, I didn't date much on earth and when I did they never ended well. I usually had to go, I was almost always on call." she gave a shrug and a half-smile. "Yeah, well I'm sure I'm not that great at this either, got an ex-wife that will swear to that." he realized his mistake instantly, he swore all through his head what an idiot he was for bringing up hid ex-wife.

"Oh, I didn't know you had a wife...do you have any kids?" her voice was soft. "no we never had kids my job took too much of my life and I had to pick between her and the job, you can guess which one I chose." she gaped slightly, a little taken aback by his answer. "We had other problems, it wasn't one thing." he added hating the way this conversation was going. He thought all was lost when she got lost in thought. He ran a hand over his face, realizing he had royally messed this up. He was about to say something along the lines of good night, when her lips silenced him.

He was stunned for only a minute before he responded. He grabbed her upper arms pulling her closer. Her hands came to rest on his broad chest. No man had ever riled her up as much as McCoy did. He made her feel like she was a fresh intern, it was exhilarating as well as a little unnerving. They deepened the kiss and so lost in each other they didn't realize they had an audience.

"Don't stop on our account." Dell's amused broke through as Lola giggled slightly from his side. The two medical officers pulled back slightly abashed at being caught like horny teenagers. "I take it she liked the program doctor." Dell stated with a small smirk. Minnie saw McCoy glare darkly at Dell, but nod slightly. She thought his aggravated attitude had to do with being interrupted, but she was merely hoping. "Well we don't want to keep you." Dell chuckled slightly before pulling Lola after him.

"Your going to have to tell me about this later." Lola called in a sing-song voice as she was pulled away, Minnie wasn't sure she liked the sound of that. She wasn't very fond of the moody blond.

As they disappeared down the corridor it left the two in an awkward silence. Mustering up what courage Minnie had left she finally spoke. "Would you like to come in?" she gave a small smile. "Anything to get out of the hallway." he replied as he followed her through her doors. "I'll never hear the end of this from Jim." She heard him mumble behind her. She paused for a second before picking up a few things, was she really that bad of company? She shook her head clearing her mind of those childish thoughts. He was here with her wasn't he, they were adults what did it matter what the others on this ship thought. So many thoughts were swirling around her head she decided to push them aside and start asking questions.

"What is this?" She asked turning to him. "What is what?" he asked looking at her closely. "What is this, what are we?" She asked gesturing between them. She watched his face change as emotions flickered through it the most prominent being a look of surprise. He opened his mouth as if to respond before closing and a look of frustration crossed his brow. "How the hell should I know, I'm not good with this type of thing." he grumbled running a hand over his face for the second time that night. She had to laugh at the pure humor of it, he always got so agitated over some of the weirdest things.

"It's not like I'm asking you to marry me tonight." She chuckled. "I just wanted to know where we stand with each other, because I care about you but I want to know where this is going?" she replied calmly. "I have...feelings for you as well, but I'm senior officer. Not much can come of this...unless you decide to get your doctorate reestablished." he stated with a sad smile. She wanted to smack herself in the face, how could she have been so stupid to forget such a simple rule as not 'dating' your superior officer. She literally wanted to kick herself for it, but deep down she knew. She had ignored it because she genuinely enjoyed her time with the good doctor. At her lack of response McCoy realized he must have said something wrong. He watched her face flick between emotions, ranging from frustration to a look of sorrow.

"I guess we'll have to stick to being co-workers with feelings for each other." She gave a sad smile, she didn't picture the night ending this way when he had asked her to the holodeck. She saw a pang of hurt and understanding flash through his face at the words. He didn't really know what to say so he headed for the door. She stopped him before he got to far. "Just one more thing." he turned to her not expecting her to be right behind him. She slid her hands around his neck and leaned up giving him a slow, deep, meaningful kiss. He responded in kind bringing his hands up to her hips and deepening the kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers, faces both flushed. "We have to go back to pretending this never happened." she murmured quietly catching her breath, she could feel him tense at her words. "But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy our time together, as brief as it was." She smiled softly before kissing his stubbled check and pulling away and out of his arms.

"I'll see you for your shift tomorrow, Nurse West, don't be late." he responded as the door whooshed open, his voice was gruff and deep as usual but she could see the playful and sorrowful look in his eyes. She saluted playfully "Yes sir." grinning broadly. He chuckled to himself as the doors closed.

She dropped her arm to her side and her whole demeanor changed. She walked to her couch and flopped down burying her face in her hands. She pushed her hands over her face, through her hair and sat back. "Minnie how could you have been so stupid?" She mumbled to herself in the dark. Her dates had always ended badly but never like this. She had deep feelings for the doctor, she wouldn't go as far as saying love but she knew she was on her way. She was angry at herself for letting her heart lead her this far, but she was thankful at the same time. It wasn't everyday that you met a person you had a real connection to. She was so confused and frustrated at everything. "Maybe I should put in for shore leave." she mumbled to herself. Maybe take a break from all the rules and regulations for a day, or a week.

She let her mind wander after that, wondering if her grandparents had problems like this...probably. After that thought she slowly drifted off to sleep sprawled out on her small couch.

McCoy was on his way back to his quarters when he ran into Scotty, who was just coming off a hard shift. He easily roped the Scot into a drinking game. McCoy really didn't want to play, he merely wanted to get numb to outside world for a while and the engineer always had good stuff. He let himself get carried away with his feelings for Minnie, he ignored the warnings to stop before it got to far. Before he knew it, it was too late. She was under his skin and he wasn't sure how to fix it or even if he wanted to. He wasn't in love, but he did care for her deeply. She was one of the only women he's trusted since his ex-wife left him. To him that was a big deal, he didn't think he had anything left to give but his Bones, but Minnie had accepted that. Accepted him, looked past his snarls and his rants and stripped him down to his bones and took everything that he was.

"I think I've had too much to drink." he mumbled to himself. He was looking too deeply in himself and wasn't sure if liked what he was finding. He was suppose to be forgetting her but he was digging up more reasons why he enjoyed her company. There was a bit of scotch left in his glass, he stared at it for a minute before tipping back the glass and draining the liquid. Maybe just a little more and he'd forget.

The next morning

Minnie woke up slightly disoriented before realizing she slept on the couch. She stretched getting out the kinks and got ready for her shift.

McCoy woke up with what felt like a large weight pressing on his head. He got ready for his shift as he battled with his hangover. This was going to be a long day.

Minnie arrived early and relieved the night shift. She was doing the rounds when she saw McCoy enter looking a little worse for wear. She felt a pang of guilt and grabbed a hypospray and some water. She followed him to his office. "Sit still." She stated softly as he noticed her. He didn't get a chance to respond before she injected him with the hypo and handed him the water. "I'm not going to..." he tried to argue. "I'm not leaving until you drink it." She interrupted staring at him daring him to test her. He rolled his eyes but she saw a small twitch at the corner of his lips before he drank the liquid. "Good." and with that she left quickly, trying to ease the tension from the small room.

Minnie let a small sigh before continuing her duties, was it really going to be this awkward every time they saw each other? She shook off the disturbing thoughts and dug into her work.

She was almost done with her shift when she was called to the transporter room. She sighed, it was like they could never come back from an away mission whole they all had to banged or bruised when they returned. She feared this was becoming a trend. When she got there she was surprised to see a group of the ships female officers waiting.

"Thank you for arriving promptly. I would be going down with you but it seems the inhabitants are very adamant that it only be women from our crew." Kirk started. "Isn't that a little suspicious, Captain." Minnie spoke up not liking where this mission was going, she has been very weary of new planets. "That's why every one of you is being giving phasers and communicators no if, and's, or buts about it." he gave a small chuckle but gave Minnie a serious look. "The first sign of danger however small you contact the ship immediately." Minnie scoffed slightly it was like he was addressing a bunch of children, most of these women have been on away missions before. Kirk shot her a look but she merely smiled.

"Now, we received their distress call a few hours ago, they have injured and sick, they claimed they were attacked and seek our help. But be very cautious." Kirk finished before joining Scotty next to the controls. She was one of the first to step up on the pad with her med kit, phaser and communicator securely attached. The remaining five stepped up as well, a little more hesitant.

When the lights of the transporters faded Minnie was in awe of the planet. It was so lush and bright. "Welcome. Please allow me." She was startled out of her gazing by a tall handsome man. He smiled softly and her chest tightened for a second. It took her brain a second to catch up, what was that? She could see the other female officers were in the same state, in awe. There was something different about this planet, she didn't feel danger so much as a feeling of contentment. It was washing over her in waves and it was throwing off her cognitive processes. "Where are the wounded?" Minnie asked her guide once her brain could form the question.

"I will take you to them shortly, but now we would like to welcome you in our tradition. It would displease us if you were to refuse." His voice was like soft silk and Minnie was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying. She rubbed her temple slowly trying to focus. She saw the other women give in to what their guide had said and let the equally impressive men led them to the banquet hall. "We have a meal prepared, if you will follow me." He smiled softly at her and she felt like she was going to melt, but her brain was screaming to be heard, to tell her this wasn't natural, but her body wouldn't respond. It was moving as if it's own accord.

Minnie was in awe of their banquet hall, rows of tables with all sorts of different dishes and high vaulted ceilings letting the light from the outside trickle in through small openings. Minnie took a second to make note of where all her people were and realized something odd. There were no other women here beside the ones from Enterprise. She must have a confused look because her guide stopped. "Is the hall not to your liking?" he asked concerned. She snapped out of it and answered. "No, it's not that it's a beautiful hall...it's just where are all your women?" she asked cautiously. His smile dropped for a fraction of a second before he answered. "Now is not the time for that, eat first and I will tell you about it after." his calming voice washed over her and yet again her body was conflicted.

Minnie wasn't sure if any of her crew mates were feeling the same and she couldn't ask them because they were seated to far away. "We weren't sure what foods you liked so we made a little bit of everything." One of the men across from her stated smiling slightly. Minnie looked around at all the dishes. "I'm sure it's all very good." she smiled half heartily. She put small portions from the dishes around her, she scanned with her tri-corder to be on the safe side. Some of the men around her chuckled at her antics. She didn't give them a second thought because there was no way that she was just going to follow blindly and eat what they gave her without checking it first.

The food was divine, there was no way to put in words what this food did to her taste buds, it was pure heaven. She had to hold herself back from just diving in and inhaling her plate, again the men around her chuckled at her obvious enjoyment of the food. She eventually engaged in pleasant small talk through the meal.

It was a little while after dinner they were being taken to an outdoor...park or garden...she wasn't sure what to call it. Her guide led her to a bench and sat down in the middle of the garden. "You have a very beautiful planet." Minnie stated politely as she sat as well. It was getting harder and harder to remember why they were brought down here in the first place. She knew it had something to do with her profession but it was slipping her mind.

"Thank you, would you permit me to fix your hair?" he asked gently reaching for her face for the stray hair that had fallen. She nodded cautiously. "I have not seen many women with hair the color of yours." he murmured as his fingers grazed her temple. A shiver went down her spine at the contact and she felt like she was going to become a puddle. Every alarm in her mind went off, she discreetly pinched herself, which brought her a little closer to sanity. She was starting to remember some of the questions she wanted to ask.

"You sent us a distress call, where are you're wounded?" She asked bluntly. The man froze for a fraction of a second before sighing. "And where are all your women?" she added. "I must be more out of practice than I thought." He murmured thoughtfully. "Very well I will answer your questions, I see I will not get anywhere without answering them." he replied before continuing. "I'm sorry to say we lied about being attacked, it's a way to lure ships here." he stated calmly. Minnie must have looked stricken because he continued. "Not in the way you think, we really mean you no ill intent. It was a plague two years ago that wiped out all the women on our planet. We had no way of stopping it and by the time we figured it out the damage had already been done." He answered sadly, as if the memory still pained him. Minnie could see there side but she still didn't like the situation she was in.

"I'm truly sorry for bringing you here under false pretenses but we have no other way. We've had many ships come through, but none of the females have been as compatible with our physiology as your race." he finished. Minnie wasn't sure how to respond, but she realized something else that she needed to ask him. "I'm not sure what to say to that...but I have another question...how are you making all of us so calm and complacent?" she asked looking at him. "Aw my apologies we are empaths of a sort, similar to the Betazoid's you have mentioned however we lack the ability to transfer our thoughts to another." he answered with a small smile. "We will not force you to stay here if you do not wish, perhaps you may even be willing to help us." He added sorrowfully.

"I'm not sure what we could do to help, even if we did bring all the women from Enterprise, there would never be enough women to restart a population. I am sorry, perhaps we could talk to the federation about this and see what they come up with." She replied trying to come up with something helpful. "I apologize but I was never good with this sort of thing. I can contact my ship and tell him the situation." she added hopefully. He smiled softly at her. "If that's what it takes for you to feel comfortable here, I will be sad to see you leave." He replied brushing a had over her cheek. Another shiver ran down her spin before she grabbed her communicator.

After filling in the Captain of the situation he sent out a message to Starfleet. Not wanting the women to be left alone with the alien men, Kirk sent landing parties to make sure everything was alright as well as meeting the aliens for himself.

She had been standing next to the alien waiting for the beam down when she realized something. "I'm sorry I haven't asked earlier but what is your name?" he chuckled softly before speaking. "Hiet, and do not feel sorry, I have kept you quite befuddled." He replied running the back of his hand along her jaw with a soft smile. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything Nurse West." Kirk's playful voice floated over the two. She blushed a deep shade of red. She was surprised to see McCoy was one of the first to beam down. She knew he hated it. She was more concerned with the look in his eyes. He looked down right angry and then she realized what it must have looked like and felt slightly guilty. She knew she wouldn't like it if another women, alien or not was touching him. She dropped her head and stepped away from Hiet slightly. Hiet glanced at her curiously before looking up at the group. He could feel different emotions flowing off each one until he felt the man in blue's emotions. Anger, jealously and betrayal radiated off the man. He glanced back her before realizing there was another reason she had been less inclined to accept his advances.

"My apologizes I did not realize your heart belonged to someone else. For a minute I thought I was losing my touch." He replied jovially. She smiled faintly and Hiet could feel the man in blue's emotions slowly filter away and replaced by confusion. "My apologies..." Hiet started. "McCoy" "My apologies McCoy I did not realize she was yours, I was curious as to why she was able to push my advances aside but it is because she has very deep feelings for you that I was unable to woo her." Hiet stated to the good doctor. Minnie's face was already red but with that last comment she was sure it must be radiating like a beacon. McCoy had the decency to look abashed before slipping his usual irritated look back into place. Kirk looked between the two surprised, he had no idea. He was definitely going to bug the good doctor later.

With that awkward greeting aside they headed into the hall to discuss what was going on and maybe some possible solutions.

It wasn't until late into the evening that they finally called it a night and decided to head back to Enterprise and pick it up in the morning. The Captain and his party were the first to head back. Minnie wanted to stay for a minute to say goodbye, she didn't have feelings for Hiet like she did McCoy, but Hiet had been nothing but nice to her while she was here. "I do not wish to see you leave, but I know I will never hold your heart. Know that you will always have a place in mine." He replied wisely standing a few feet away. "You are so full of it." She replied joking lightly, he chuckled softly. "I hope to see you again tomorrow." he replied before stepping back. "I'll be here." she smiled and let Enterprise know she was ready to beam out.

The familiar lights swirled around her and she saw Hiet fading.

There was a slight wave that washed over her causing the beam to brighten...that was odd. As the lights faded she realized almost immediately that this wasn't her ship. It was definitely Enterprise, but not the Enterprise she was use to. She must have ended up where they sent the impostor Kirk...how the hell did that happen.

"It's nice to see you again Minnie." Kirk smirked darkly.

"Shit."

* * *

For all of you that liked the mirror mirror chapter, I hope your going to like the next few chapters because that's the story line I have planned. If you didn't I'm sorry, but I've had this planned, it's just taking me away to put out the chapters. I hope you liked this chapter, I was feeling a little fluff wouldn't hurt after the last couple chapters. Thank you for those of you that have reviewed and added this story, it means a lot.

Review or message me with any questions, concerns or anything in between. Even if you want to bitch at me to put them out faster as long as it's not too mean. Thank you for reading. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Through the Looking Glass

"Is that any way to great me?" Kirks voice drawled as he walked toward the transporter pad. Minnie wasn't sure what she could do so she waited for him to set the tone. Before he could reach her a voice interrupted sounding extremely irritated. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What the hell did you call me up here for, there were no away missions scheduled." A very irritated and very intimidating 'evil' McCoy stated as he walked through the doors ignoring everyone in the room but the captain. Minnie let out a sharp gasp at the mere sight of the Doctor, or at least she presumed this one was a doctor. No one seemed to notice her noise, it gave her an opportunity to look over her new captors.

The captain she had already seen and in his own element he seemed rather dangerous, but that's not who she was looking at. It was the McCoy of this place that had her looking him over intently. He was identical in almost every way except the long jagged scar starting from the top of his left eyebrow running across his nose and below right eye to the middle of his cheek. She wondered if it had been a punishment for something or a reminder, because she was certain they had the medical knowledge and equipment to fix that.

She heard the two bickering as she looked them over but didn't think anything of it until the voices stopped and now they were staring directly at her. The Kirk had a cruel smile twisting his lips, but the McCoy wore a look of, well she wasn't sure which emotion was staying the longest it seemed to flick between disbelief, surprise and sorrow. He seemed to snap out of it when Minnie gave him a glare. She wasn't sure why but it seemed like the right thing to do to people who kidnap you.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" McCoy barked angrily. "Well it wasn't my intention to grab her, I was trying to obtain my counterpart, you remember him don't you. Of course you do, it seems she was taken by mistake, but what a pleasant mistake she is." Kirk replied sparing her a glance and smirking when she glared heatedly at him.

"I called you up because I need you to run a medical scan to make sure she's not bringing anything from that planet." A look of disdain flashed across Kirks face. She almost smirked at the thought of the Captain being jealous of the men on the planet. "You know I just finished a double, get someone else." he replied irritated as he moved to the door. "Please don't leave me with him?" She shot out quickly before she could process it. She wasn't sure she could trust this McCoy more than Kirk, but she was willing to take the risk. She saw McCoy's back tense slightly as she spoke. "Yes Leo, why don't you show her around?" Kirks taunting voice floated over the room. She saw McCoy turn to give the Captain a glare before glancing at her. That was when she finally got a good look at his eyes, they were filled with more pain than she had seen in her own McCoys eyes. Her McCoy, the thought almost brought a smile to her face, but now was not the time she needed to focus if she was ever going to make it back to her own Enterprise.

"Follow me." He replied shortly and headed out the door. She gave one glance to the Captain and ran after the doctors retreating back. She caught up to him relatively quickly, unsure if she should speak. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding to let him lead her to wherever they were going.

"You look like a fish when you do that." She heard from next to her. She stared at him in shock, her face flushed involuntarily. "I don't look like a fish." She mumbled. He chuckled at her childish attitude despite the situation. "Why did he really bring you here?" He asked coldly, after he calmed. She sighed deeply "Your guess is as good as mine, I was on my way back to my ship when I ended up here." She replied slowly. He didn't get a chance to respond as they had reached the sick bay.

"Leonard what are you doing back, I thought you were off?" The night doctor asked glaring at the older man. "Believe me I would rather be sleeping, but Captains orders." He replied irritation lacing his words. "Over there." McCoy pointed to the corner bed, she nodded mutely and hurried to move away from the two men. He joined her a second later with a tri corder. "Did you take part in any _activities_ down on the surface?" He asked carefully, she thought it was weird how he asked it but answered. "Just a feast, then the park...oh, um no, no I didn't do anything like that." she stated flushed realizing what he was asking her. No she definitely hadn't participated in any activities but it wasn't the lack of trying on their part, that's for sure. She didn't know why she was blushing she was a doctor once and currently a nurse, talking about sex shouldn't make her react like this. She saw a ghost of a smile grace his lips before being replaced with a blank slate.

"He's not going to let me go is he?" She asked fully knowing what the answer to be. "No, he wont." was the only reply.

After the check up she was cleared and he was taking her somewhere. It looked like security area but she wasn't sure if everything was the same, their ships were vastly different. She was surprised when he led her to the brig. She shouldn't have been surprised, there was no way they would just let her wonder the ship.

"I'll be back to retrieve you in the morning, the Captain requires your presence in the war room tomorrow morning. Try to get some sleep." He replied before nodding to the guards and leaving the room. She was put behind the barrier and walked to the bed but watching the guards carefully. She had seen them from her enterprise but she didn't know their names. She decided she didn't care, this day was already dragging. She knew there wasn't anything she could do at the moment, what was going to come, was going to come and she preferred facing it with a few hours of sleep.

The Next Day...

She was hoping when her eyes opened she would be back in her quarters in her own bed, but sadly she was still stuck in the brig on a ship that looked like hers but wasn't.

As promised McCoy arrived to take her to the Captains war room. She expected him to leave but he took a seat near the Captain. "Have a seat." Kirks smooth voice called as she stood by the door. "I'd rather stand." she replied offhandedly. She heard McCoy snort and try to cover with a cough. "and I told you to have a seat." His voice taking on a darker undertone. She rolled her eyes but took a seat, really not up for power games, with a man she was use to seeing daily.

"I bet you're wondering why I brought you here." He replied smirking. "Not really you kind of said it yesterday, I figure your keeping me for collateral for something, something I can't get you personally but with my presence brings opportunity." She replied blankly. "Hmm, your right, you always did ruin my fun. No matter, I'll tell you what I'm really after." he replied airily "Really and what's that?" She asked leaning forward really not in the mood for games. "Your ship." he stated with a smirk. "My ship, you have your own identical ship." she was surprised before her face took on a look of confusion. "Yes but not in your dimension " he added, McCoy chose to stay silent through the exchange. "With your ship and my crew we could take over your worlds. They would never expect a federation starship to turn on its alliances which makes everything easy for the taking." He gave a dark chuckle and she glared.

For one she thought the plan was stupid, but living in a world like this it would make you a little nuts. The second part she was having a hard time grasping that he could actually carry out switching out an entire crew. Hell he even screwed up the transporter, she wasn't suppose to be here, her captain was.

The talks in the war room went on for a few more hours before they called it done. She wasn't sure why it took so long and why she was involved but she didn't care, she was hungry.

McCoy was becoming her unspoken tour guide, he led her to the mess hall. She was happy to see that it was almost empty. She wasn't sure what she would do if she saw people she knew.

"Eat quickly, I don't have all day to show you around." He replied from behind her nudging her in the direction of the food replicators. "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a bunch." she mumbled to herself, but knew he heard her because she could hear a faint chuckle as she walked away. This place was weird, not to mention the people in it. They sat at a table in the far corner away from wandering eyes. They ate in silence for most of the meal, when Minnie asked a personal question she didn't really think he'd answer. "Why do you and your Captain fight so much? I mean I know that mine have disagreements, but they have a mutual respect for each other, and I know this world is different but he's out to get you more than anyone else. At least that's what it looks like to me. It looks like he takes great pleasure in watching you in pain." She rambled before coming to her point. He stared at her blankly before sighing slightly. "It's you, or it was you. We both fought for you and to put it simple I won and he didn't take it well. End of story now shut up and eat so we can get out of here." She saw the far away look for a brief moment before it was replaced with the ever constant pain.

"Yes, sir." she replied mockingly under her breath, but he had heard her. He snorted but said nothing of it. She knew he probably wouldn't answer but she wanted to ask anyway. "Why does he call you Leo? I mean I know your first name is Leonard but just the way he said it, it sounded almost like he was taunting you." She stated glancing at him. She saw his shoulders stiffen. He glared at her before relenting. "It's what you use to call me." She could sense there was more to it but didn't push she was surprised he was giving her this much. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

Just as they were leaving the mess hall the red alert blared and McCoy having no time to take her to the brig grabbed her and dragged her with him. "Hey! slow down I'm not a rag doll." She barked as she ripped her arm from his grasp. "Shut up and move it." he barked angrily. She snapped her mouth shut but followed closely, trying to stay upright as the ship rocked violently. They made it to sick bay and all hell was breaking loose. He grabbed her arm again and shoved her in his office. "Don't leave this office. This will have to do for now." The last part he mumbled to himself before he disappeared in the mess of was a little worried that the thought of escaping hadn't really crossed her mind, but she started rationalizing that if she did manage to get out of here where was she going to go.

She tried to ignore the sounds coming from beyond the door as she riffled through his office for any source of information she could use. When she picked up his data pad she was so alarmed she almost dropped it, she could see her file, well not her's exactly but the one from this place. She was debating whether she should read it or not when something happened in sick bay. There was an explosion of light and sound in the far corner by the door. "Did a bio bed just explode?" She mumbled to herself as she moved to try to get a better look. Sure enough one of the panels exploded in the face of the doctor she had met when McCoy first brought her here.

"Aww hell." she mumbled to herself before making a decision. She burst out of the office and expertly weaved her way through the mess of people to the doctor and his patient, who was unconscious at the moment. She grabbed his tri corder and scanned both of them. The doctor was dead but the man on the bed was still alive but barely. She assessed his condition quickly before starting in on fixing him.

When McCoy looked to his office to make sure she was still there he about blew his top, until he found her moving through the room like water through rocks. He watched her for a minute, before realizing she wasn't going anywhere and he focused back in on the patients flooding his sick bay.

She was helping where she could as either a nurse or one of the doctors, she would never admit it but she missed the rush of being a doctor but that always came with a price. If you were never fast enough or didn't know enough your patient could end up dead. Just as the casualties started to slow she had a live one whoosh through the doors, she instructed them where to put him and they were gone. She ran the tri corder first before she even saw who it was. She looked up and almost dropped the hypo that was in her hands. Dell was sitting on the bio bed looking ready to pass out, he had a large burn on his cheek and a long slash on his arm that was spilling blood. She worked quickly to stop the bleeding, he hadn't looked at her yet but as she moved to his face he finally realized someone was there. When he turned to her in his half conscious state his eyes widened and he started screaming. She couldn't understand why, he wasn't making any sense, his cries still weren't being registered by the others for obvious reasons.

She was about to knock him out when his hand lashed out and caught her good across the face and she heard a single word. "Ghost." now it was making a little sense, she was suppose to be dead and no one had told him about her, figures. She brought her hand up to her cheek feeling thick liquid, she pulled her hand back and noticed a smear of blood on her fingers. She was a little irritated at this point, she grabbed a nurse and told her to hold him. She grabbed a hypospray and a sedative and administered the the drug into his neck.

Finally the fighting and the wounded seemed to stop. They would get a few here and there but that was mostly left to the nurses as the doctors dealt with the more serious injuries. She hadn't realized the fighting had lasted so long until she glanced at the time, but she knew it wasn't over yet. They still had check ups and clean up to do. Even if this wasn't her ship it still looked like it and in the haze she was starting question her sanity.

After the dust had settled so to speak, the doctors where able to asses their own injuries that were giving to them by patients and exploding panels. She looked over a few nurses before she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She was expecting to turn around to an angry McCoy but was slightly surprised by the calm expression taking over his features. "We need to look at that cut." he stated before pulling her to a bio bed. "What cut?" Minnie asked confused. "Oh, oh right. I completely forgot about it." She stated realizing, chuckling slightly to herself. He gave her a look she wasn't able to read before she hopped up on the bio bed.

She expected him to stand to the side to look at her cheek but was surprised when he walked in between her legs. She inhaled sharply, not missing the smirk that twitched at the corner of his mouth as he tended to her cheek. "Asshole." she mumbled, she seemed to be doing that a lot around him. "Wouldn't be the first time you called me that. Won't be the last." He stated with a small smirk, she felt his breath on her cheek. Trying to contain her reaction to it she rolled her eyes and she heard him chuckle. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her although it wasn't as strong as before. She was starting to feel loose as it was slowly fading. She wasn't really paying attention anymore, so when she felt his hand come up and caress her cheek cradling her jaw gently she jumped startled.

She parted her lips to demand an answer, big mistake. His lips crashed down claiming her mouth and any argument she had. He moved his body closer so they're chests were pushed together. She didn't react at first, she was trying to find a reason. She knew there was a reason but what his mouth was doing to her neck had any coherent thought flying out the window. She brought her hands up to his shoulders pulling him closer. He moved his mouth back to hers claiming it once more. These kisses were filled with so much need and desperation it struck a chord within her. She brought a hand up to his hair and laced her fingers through the dark mess. His hands were starting to run up her thighs to her already high skirt. She felt the shiver run down her spin at the warm sensation of his calloused hands on her soft skin. He was going higher when they heard a cough which sounded almost like a bark came from the sick bay doors.

"What do we have here?" Kirks voice dripped malice as he watched the two medical officers break apart as if shocked by the other. She couldn't really move due to being on a bio bed but she saw McCoy move to the middle of the room quite a ways away. She brought her hand up to her hair and as the haze started to clear, she started to realize what she'd just done. She was cursing herself for getting so lost in the moment. He wasn't her McCoy, they looked alike, so much a like, but she had to keep repeating to herself that they weren't the same. She was so lost in thought she didn't realize they were taking her somewhere. She didn't snap out of her thoughts until she was sat down roughly on a bed. Her head shot up but she slowly relaxed when she realized she was just being dropped off in the brig. Good she could use some time away from people right now.

She didn't bother acknowledging anyone and just layed down and rolled over on her bed, loosing herself to her thoughts. She had to figure a way to get out of here.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I also hope you noticed that they don't call him Bones, I assume they didn't meet under the same circumstances, so assuming that his nickname would be different. Also McCoy's character is never mentioned in Mirror, Mirror so I'm taking liberties, let me know what you think. Thank you for all of you that have stuck with me it means a lot. Thank you also to the people who review and add this story, it helps motivate me to keep going. Anyway enough of the sappy stuff, Review or message me with any questions, concerns, or anything in-between. I love to hear back from people. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Looking Through the Glass...Again

A week later...

Minnie had been on this crazy ship for a little over a week and she had nothing to show for it. The only upside was that they didn't keep her locked up. They let her roam wherever McCoy went. She thought it was incredibly stupid, but they realized like she did that running was useless.

Day in and Day out she spent her time in sick bay with the 'evil' McCoy. As the time ticked by, slowly she was starting to feel more at ease around the crew, not the captain of course but most of the people in sick bay she got along well enough, for being a captive.

She thought about the kiss many times in her musing especially after a long day spent in the mans company. He wasn't making it easy for her to forget either. It wasn't anything out right, if he had, it wouldn't be him. No, what he did was subtly. He would ask for her assistance or for her to retrieve something for him, when she got close he would find a way to touch her. Nothing sexual just a slide of the hand over hers or the soft caress of her arm. It was driving her completely mad. She had to keep telling herself this wasn't her McCoy, this was someone else. But a small dark voice in the back of her head keep telling her he could be hers if she just accepted his advances.

She let out a puff of air and before she realized it she had a few people glancing her way. McCoy gave her a small smirk as he returned to what he was doing. She rolled her eyes, it was one of the slower days in sick bay so she was left to sit back and watch as a few minor cuts and bruises filtered in and out of sick bay. He would ask for her to retrieve things occasionally as if she were a small child, and she would respond in kind. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care anymore. She was starting to think she was never going to return to her ship and figured a little childish behavior couldn't hurt anything. Besides she found it fun to irritate the doctor, but she was having difficulty doing so because when she 'acted out' he would just smile and return to what he was doing. He was incredibly frustrating and the worst part was he knew it.

"I think I'd rather just sit in my cell and do nothing than hang around here." She grumbled under her breath. "And here I thought you were enjoying my company. I know I'm enjoying yours." McCoy's gruff voice floated over her. She rolled her eyes, but felt a slight clench in her chest. It was still his voice and she hated herself for reacting the way she did. Her mind was telling her one thing, her body was telling her another.

"Come on its time to go anyway, I'm surprised you lasted this long today." McCoy replied as he cleaned up his station. She waited patiently for him to finish cleaning before she joined him as they headed out of sick bay without a second glance. This was becoming routine for her, come to sick bay, shadow McCoy and then follow him out like a lost puppy. In the back of her mind she knew she should be grateful she was being let to walk around at all but she still felt the irritation growing.

They made it to the mess hall and only then did she realize she was hungry. They had made small talk like they usually did when she decided to break it by asking a question she had been dying to since she first saw him.

"How did you get that scar?" She asked after a slight lull in their conversation. She watched his mood change instantly. He was no longer lively, his face dropped and he became tense. He was so stiff she was sure she could knock him over with a feather. He was staring straight into her eyes, never faltering she really wanted to know how he got it. After a long pause he finally released some of the tension and took a deep breath before answering.

"You did." He replied flatly and going back to his food. "Hey wait you can't just stop there, I didn't do that." She replied louder than she intended getting slightly defensive at the accusation and pointing to his scar. He shot her a glare when he noticed some of the others turn to look at them. "Shut up and finish eating, I don't wish to discuss this here." He snapped under his breath. She sat back slightly when she realized she was leaning over the table. "Fine but we're finishing this when you take me back to my cell." She replied crossing her arms like a child giving him a glare, finally she relented and went back to eating. Everyone who had been watching lost interest and resumed what they were doing. "Who says I'm taking you back to your cell? You want answers, you'll be coming to my quarters to get them." He replied with a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lip as he watched her reaction.

Her immediate response was hell no but her curiosity and boredom were getting the better of her.

They finished quickly and left the mess hall for his quarters. She wasn't quite sure why but she thought maybe he preferred the peace and quite and didn't trust Kirk not to show up at random and ruin it. Which he had done for the last week. He saw the way McCoy was reacting to her and did everything in his power to get between them. From the way McCoy reacted, Minnie could gather he had done this way before she arrived.

They walked in silence and she didn't mind, she preferred silence to mindless chatter.

After they stepped off the turbo lift they finally made it to his quarters. He typed in his code at the door whooshed open. She stepped through tentatively unsure what to make of this situation. He walked off to a side room and came back a short time later with what looked like Romulan ale. She was taken aback slightly until she realized it probably wasn't illegal here. He motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

They got situated on his couch and she waited for him to start. She took a small sip of the ale, having never tried it before. She nearly choked, McCoy chuckled softly at her reaction. After he settled there was a long pause before he finally spoke.

"I told you I got this from you, of course I don't mean you. I mean the Minnie of my world." He replied casually. Minnie nodded slowly waiting for him to go on. "I don't know if Kirk told you but he tried over and over to win your...Minnie's favor. Of course she ignored his advances, or so I thought. Minnie and I had known each other a lot longer and had a lot more history." He continued with a smirk and she could picture what kind of history he was talking about, her face flushed at the thought. "However I found her looking his way one too many times for it to be normal. So I did something about it." His voice cut through her, she had never heard McCoy this angry before.

"When I confronted them, they denied it." He stated darkly. She waited for him to continue but he seemed to be having an internal struggle with what happened next. "It wasn't until a few days later, when I found them...in a compromising position on one of the bio beds." His nostrils flared as she spoke and wasn't sure if she should respond or stay quiet. One thing was for sure she really hated her counterpart of this world. "It was like they were just rubbing it in my face, they knew I'd be there. So I did what I thought was right...I hauled off and punched the captain in the face." He replied with a satisfied smirk. She sat agape, this kind of thing never happened on her Enterprise, or at least not when she was on it. This was all so new...and crazy.

"What I did next I'm not too proud of, she got close and...I grabbed Minnie and slapped her around...before continuing my assault on the Captain. She was furious...but within reason I guess. I was solely focused on the captain I didn't notice her come up behind me...grab me around the neck and bring one of our surgical lasers across my face...I think she originally intended to go for my neck but I moved to wildly and she ended up doing this..." she saw many emotions flit across his face not really settling on one. He gave a dry laugh as he pointed to the scar across his face.

"I grabbed it from her...I don't remember what I was doing...but I...stabbed her with the laser...it was only once but the location I stabbed her was a vital...I stabbed my wife. She died shortly after." he finished looking remorseful, he covered his face with his hands. "There was nothing they could do to save her...or at least thats what the captain had told me after he locked me in the brig...I knew if he let me out I could have done something, but he thought it was too much of a risk and that I would finish her off." Some of what he said was muffled by his hands but she heard every word. She wasn't sure why but she wanted to console him, what happened was awful and she wasn't sure if she should be alone in a room with him in such a...delicate state but she reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder anyway.

His head jerked up at the contact but softened when he saw her look of remorse. "That's awful what happened to you." she murmured quietly. He merely nodded and they fell into a comfortable silence. She took another sip of her ale and again she must have made a face because she heard McCoy chuckle softly. "Hey I've never had this before, be nice." She muttered under her breath. She expected him to chuckle again but she got nothing, she slowly looked at him wondering why his sudden silence when she caught the look that was on his face. She let out a small gasp at the intense gaze he was giving her, it was a mixture of lust and sorrow. She also noticed his glass was empty, granted he didn't have that much in it, but she knew how powerful a small dose had on the human body.

The look he was giving her was sending small shivers down her spine, she wanted to blame it on the ale but she knew she couldn't or at least not completely. After the story and his heart-felt confession and grief her whole being called out to him in comfort. Okay, maybe it was the ale talking she would never be this forward with a man she just met. Alone in his quarters drinking alcohol, very dangerous combination.

As she set her glass down to distance herself from the mind altering liquid, he struck. He moved so quickly she wasn't expecting it, he grabbed her and pushed her down on the couch claiming her lips with his own. She tried to push him but he grabbed her hands and shoved them above her head, pinning them to the couch. She struggled against his hold and he growled angrily at her movements. She froze momentarily, before trying to move again. "Please don't fight me." he whispered darkly in her ear, she could hear the undercurrent of desperation. It struck her to her core and she stopped struggling. She was having an inner struggle with herself. Her body was telling her to take advantage of the situation, where as her brain was telling her that this was wrong, so very wrong. You know what people always tell you...always listen to your heart.

After the pause he returned to his attack only this time, a somewhat softer approach. Instead of fighting him like he was expecting she tentatively ran her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck, deepening the kiss. As they gradually got more into the kiss, she pushed back gently. He pulled back ready for her to scream at him. "It's a little uncomfortable on the couch." She whispered quietly. His face held a lewd smirk, pulling her with him, he carried her to his bedroom. He tossed her down on the bed and she bounced slightly at the contact. He smirked as he pulled off his uniform top. She sucked in a breath as she looked over his well toned body, for a medical officer he was in really good shape.

She was about to pull up her uniform when he stopped her. He shook his head as he took hold of the bottom and pulled it over her head leaving her in nothing but a bra and panties. She wasn't sure what to do with herself until he slowly caressed his way up her body starting with her legs. He covered her body with his and claimed her lips. She ran her hands up his spin eliciting a shiver from his body, which caused a warmth through her body pooling in her lower belly.

She ran her hands until they met the top of his pants. She started to tug his pants down, but he stopped her and pulled back. He pulled off his underwear along with his pants. She didn't have time to react before he yanked her panties off and sat her up to take off her bra.

Here they were naked and she was unsure of the next move. She didn't have time to think long, as he started to rub slow circles on her inner thighs. Her body felt like it was on fire, he knew exactly what he was doing to her. His hands slowly made their way up ghosting over the area between her hip bone and her pelvic bone. She shuddered uncontrollably moaning at the sensation, he chuckled under his breath. She was getting lost in her senses, she wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

He stopped and she was about to protest when she felt him spread her legs and thrust into her. She made a strangled noise, a cross between a groan and deep moan. He stayed still to let her adjust, before he started moving slowly giving her body slow, controlled thrusts. Her nails dug gently into his shoulders as his body rocked into her. His hand worked its way into her hair and the other on her leg for leverage. She felt his muscles constrict under her hands as he sped up the rhythm.

Minnie could feel the tell-tale sign of her impending orgasm, her lower spin went numb. Her inner thighs started to tingle. As if he could tell the change, he sped up. She dug her nails deeper into his back as her orgasm rocked her body, she was positive she broke the skin. His orgasm followed shortly after hers, but he did a few slower lazier thrusts as she came down from her sex induced high. Her body shuddered as he pulled out. He fell to the side gently and pulled her close before falling into a light sleep. She followed shortly after feeling secure for the first time in weeks.

The Next Morning...

She woke up to an empty bed but she could hear the doctor moving about in the other room. She looked around and grabbed what she could find. Finding the bathroom she slipped in and took a quick shower. She finished her cleansing shower and got dressed. After leaving the bedroom she looked around the living room.

She wasn't expecting him to still be shirtless when she saw him, he was reaching over his shoulder with a medical scanner. As she watched him she tried to hide a giggle behind her hand. He looked up sharply when he heard the noise. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile. He smirked before answering "Trying to see how bad the damage is." He stated before turning so she could see his back. She made an audible gasp, his back had claw marks from her nails. She could see the dried blood. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that bad. Let me help." She stated coming over and taking the medical scanner out of his hand, and grabbed the skin regenerator.

After patching him up, he informed her that she had to go back to her cell. He looked sympathetic but she understood kind of. He told her the captain didn't know this had happened and thought she was in sick bay for a minor over night observation injury. She felt a small weight settle in her chest, but she wasn't sure why. She got up silently and waited him for to change so he could take her back to her cell. The walk was just as silent as her wait, she wasn't really sure what to say to him after the previous night.

She was put in her cell and she didn't bother looking at him as the shield went up to her cell. She went to her makeshift bed and laid out ready for the long day of doing nothing. She stared at the ceiling getting lost in her own mind.

Her thoughts were catching up to her. She was started to feel like she was never getting out of this place. She hadn't been very productive in thinking up an escape plan partially because she had been too distracted by the McCoy of this world. She felt stupid for getting distracted by a boy, it was her high school years all over again. She tried to think of a way to get out of the cell, but she could never come up with anything, beside the point there was nowhere for her to go once she got out. Sure she could take a shuttle but this was a different place, there were no safe places for her to hide from the evils of this world. She let out a deep sigh before bursting into a fit of giggles. She was sure she looked like a crazy person, but at the moment she didn't care.

She felt crazy, as she let her mind wander some more and she started to debate whether giving into her desires was such a good idea. It felt good but was that momentary happiness worth the awkward situations that were about to happen between them. She was so confused and angry with herself, she sat up and gripped her hair letting a frustrated grunt. "God I hate this place." she murmured under her breath. She looked up to the guard and saw he had a smirk aimed at her crazy antics.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She growled at him. "I know where you were last night." he chuckled at her. "Yeah I was in sick bay, great work Sherlock. What's so funny about that?" She added glaring. "Who the hell is Sherlock...never mind... I know you weren't in sick bay. Your were with McCoy the entire night." he smiled lewdly. She rolled her eyes, this is just what she needed right now. She didn't dignify his comment with an answer, and rolled over to avoid the idiot security officer.

After working herself up and calming herself down multiple times over the last few hours, she finally got a break. McCoy and the Captain walked through the doors of the brig. "Well hello." Captain Kirk smirked as they approached the cell. She ignored him and continued to stare at the ceiling. "It would be best if you responded." McCoy's voice floated remorsefully, only then did she glance at the two...mostly McCoy. She saw the look on his face and her cold façade melted slightly. There was just no way to stay mad at that man. She sighed before rolling up into a sitting position. "Yes Captain." she replied sarcastically. He glared at her slightly but brushed off as the shield came down. She stood up and came to a stop in front of the two.

"We've figured out the formula to switch our starships." He replied eagerly, but she could see the dark glint in his eyes. "That's great and all but what do you need me for?" She asked eyeing him, not liking where this was going. "Oh how could I forget , we're going to test it, on you. And if that doesn't work we need you to help whoever comes through adjust to this world." He smirked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. She was sure this was all going to go horribly wrong.

They made it to the transporter room and she waited for the captain to make the next move. They put her up on the transporter pad, she stood waiting for what she was pretty sure was going to be her death.

She saw them at the transporter controls and waited for the next move in silence. When she saw the familiar swirl of the transporter lights, she thought everything was going as planned but when she saw the faces of the ones in the room she knew they hadn't started yet. She felt a sense of dread and relief wash over her. She really didn't want to die. This transport was taking a lot longer than most.

She saw the Captain yell something to McCoy, who immediately rushed to her and grabbed her, the transporter light engulfed him and then the wave of the beam flashed brightly and she was in her ship.

She was home.

When the lights faded she saw the security officers pointing phasers at the 'evil' McCoy. He stood strong but slightly behind her. "Stop he's not going to hurt us." She blared out quickly, stepping in front of 'evil' McCoy to block him from being hit. She saw her McCoy, the Captain and Spock standing in the back of the room watching the events unfold. "He helped me when I was taken, please don't shoot him. He hasn't hurt anyone." Minnie stated calmly to the security officers who still hadn't dropped their aim.

They seemed to ease up slightly but after Kirk's order they rushed forward and took hold of the 'evil' McCoy. He gave her a small smile as they took him to what she assumed was the brig. Once he was out of the room the command staff approached her. "Are you okay Nurse West?" Kirk asked looking her over for injuries. She glanced at McCoy but looked away in guilt and shame of what she had done with the 'evil' counterpart, she should have never given in to her whim. She realized she hadn't answered and finally summed up the will to speak. "Yeah, I'm okay. It seems like they treated me better then they had you." She stated trying to give them a small smile.

Before anyone could ask anymore questions Kirk was hailed. "Sir, the prisoner has escaped." Uhura's voice floated over the con. Minnie's stomach dropped, he wouldn't, he had no reason to fight. He should be happy he's free of the other Kirk, who she might add made his life a living reminder of his personal hell. She followed the others not sparring them a glance as she moved through the halls.

They heard phaser fire coming from the hallway ahead and molded to the wall to avoid stray fire. When she heard the lull she rushed into the hallway despite the protests of the men behind her. What she wasn't expecting was to be grabbed around the middle and pulled to a hard chest. As the others rounded the corner they were met with a frighteningly dangerous situation.

"Don't come any closer or I shoot." 'Evil' McCoy's smooth voice stated from behind her. She felt more than saw the phaser pointed directly at her temple. She saw the fear and confusion on the faces of the men she trusted. All the while asking herself how she got herself in this mess in the first place. She knew she never should have trusted him. "I thought you were different." Minnie stated angrily. "I thought you were better then the others."

He chuckled darkly, she could feel the rumble of his chest on her back.

"You were suppose to." At those words her world went a little foggy and she couldn't see straight. How could she have been such a fool. He started to laugh at her pathetic reaction. "I really didn't think you would go for it but the Captain insisted I keep up the charade for the good of the ship. To pump you for as much information about your ship as we could." He stated watching the men in front of him who were listening intently to the conversation.

"But all the things you told me, about your wife." She stated softly willing her voice not to crack as tears formed in her eyes. She felt so stupid...so dirty. She felt his chest rumble again as he laughed. "They were all lies, I never thought you would believe me, let alone let me take you to bed. You really must have deep seated emotions for the McCoy of this world, or you're just incredible stupid." He stated smirking at the now stunned Doctor and Captain. Spock she noticed had disappeared before they rounded the corner. She hoped he was getting help, because she really didn't want this conversation to go on. He moved on from the pointless conversation to address the captain.

"Now it seems you lot know how to transport people, we were really close. We were just about to test it on her when you struck first." His voice calm as he kept the phaser pointed at her temple. "I need you to start transporting people from our ship here. You try anything funny and I'll shoot her." He stated calmly squeezing her uncomfortably to make his point. "What makes you think they would risk the entire ship for a single person. Your all really crazy. This will never work." Minnie stated angrily getting fed up with this situation. She didn't expect the hit from the butt of the phaser until it was over. Her vision went blurry, before she blinked back into consciousness. "That'll be enough out of you." 'evil' McCoy stated with a grimace.

"I would suggest you let go of the girl." She was never more thankful to hear Spocks voice in her life. She wasn't really a fan of being called girl but she'd definitely forgive him if he got her out of this.

It happened so fast she wasn't sure how it happened but 'evil' McCoy was being detained by two security officers that were vaguely familiar, as she was being looked over by the good doctor.

She couldn't meet his eyes, she really didn't want to after what was just revealed, she wouldn't blame him if he ignored her from here on out because of her foolish mistakes. She knew one thing for sure their relationship would never be the same.

"I think your okay, but I'd feel better if we went to sick bay to get a scan of your head. He hit you pretty good." McCoy's gruff voice floated over her, causing a new wave of guilt to slam into her. Definitely not the same men, she felt so stupid and foolish and every other word to describe what she was.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Minnie finally answered. She glanced back one finally time as they took the scared bastard away, he had the nerve to smirk at her. This sent her into a wave of unbridled anger at herself and at him, but she tried to keep herself in check and follow the good doctor.

They made it to sick bay, he was waving the scanner over her. She didn't know what to say to him. Finally when she thought he was about to let her go, he asked the question she had dreaded. "Is what he said true, about the two of you..." he looked like he wanted to say more but she knew what he meant. She wanted to lie and tell him anything but the truth, but after what happened to her there was no way she wanted to do that to him. The wounds were to fresh for her to ignore doing the right thing. She finally answered feeling a lump form in her throat as she built the courage to answer.

"Yes." The look on his face was more than she wanted to bare. The shame she had been feeling before multiplied to a large pit fall in her chest. She wouldn't and couldn't look at the man that caused her such discourse within her. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have done what she did, and she wouldn't be feeling the way she was feeling. She hated him, but realized she couldn't live with out him in her life in some capacity and she was sure she had blown any chance of that with what she had done. She had grown up in a house of Starfleet rules and regulations and ever time this man popped in her head she seemed to forget every one of them. When he didn't reply she finally added on. "I'm sorry, if that's any sort of compensation." She replied dryly. He stared at her with an unreadable expression before asking one simple word. "Why?"

"Why, What?...Why did I say sorry or why did I sleep with a man that looks and felt just like you, or how he had the same facial expressions you do or the same drive to help. I guess in his case it was a more self serving nature..." She rambled close to hysteria. He grabbed her shoulders to get her attention. "Okay, I get it you can stop jabbering." He stated firmly with a small twitch of the corner of his mouth. She felt a small jolt, it felt like a victory but she knew he was far from trusting her again. She felt like she needed to explain to him, so she tried.

"I...it was just with everything that was going on with us before I left...was clashing with the man that I was forced to be around day in and day out...the lines got crossed somewhere...but that's no excuse for what I did...I...I don't know what else to say other than what I did was incredible foolish and a fatal mistake...and incredibly poor judgement on my part." She finished getting ready to leave sick bay.

"Hold on...the way things ended before you disappeared...I'm sorry...and yes what you did was incredibly stupid...but faced with the same situation and similar obstacles I don't know if any of us would have handled it better." He added trying to smoother her self depricating attitude, he didn't like seeing her like this...this wasn't her.

"You and I both know I could have handled it far more professionally than I did. I let my feeling for you get in the way of my judgement and almost cost us valuable information about this crew and our ship." She stated her voice rising in volume as her frustration mounted.

What happened next was completely surprising. McCoy grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, she was half expecting him to shake her but instead he kissed her. The kiss was filled with so much anger and frustration and longing it nearly had her in tears. She hurt him, and she couldn't change that even if she wanted to but he was willing to forgive her for the sake of their...friendship...relationship. She wasn't sure what to call it but it only took her a second to respond, she tried to convey as much of how she was feeling she only hoped it was getting through.

When they finally broke apart her lips were red and puffy, she ran her tongue over the bottom and realized he had bit her lip and she hadn't even noticed. She wasn't sure if she should say something or if he was going to but did the one thing that sprang to her mind...she left.

She made it back to her quarters and locked the door.

What had she done...what was she going to about what just happened. Her emotions and mental state were out of whack, she seriously needed a break from all this. She didn't know what would happen tomorrow but she did know one thing.

"You're an Idiot Minnie West. A complete and total idiot." She mumbled to herself in the dark of her quarters.

* * *

Okay so I know I'm a bitch for taking so long and I'm sorry. I won't offer excuses nobody wants to hear them, I'll just say sorry to those of you who have been waiting patiently for this chapter. I'm not so sure how I feel about it, it feels a little tossed together but I felt bad for making everyone wait that I inadvertently combined two chapters, filling it with lots of information. I hope it came out okay I'm happy to say this is the longest chapter of the story so far. I don't know how many of you saw his double cross coming but it was planned...it wasn't a last-ditch effort for the chapter. Same as her sleeping with him, I'm not great at sex scenes so bare with me. Hope you all liked and a special thanks to everyone who's added and reviewed this story. They really do make my day. And an extra special thanks to Relki for the very touching review. I hope I haven't thrown anyone's characters too off course, I hate when it happens in stories so I try to keep it out of mine. Anyway, sorry for the long authors note...I'll end it with what I always do, Review or message me with any questions, comments or anything in-between. I love to hear from readers. See you next episode, hopefully it wont take me as long this time around.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Aftermath or Is it Just the Beginning

Minnie didn't know how long she had been staring at the ceiling but she knew it had been enough to be classified as not normal. She just couldn't get the thought of the past couples days out of her head. Oh, how desperately she wished that the memories would just disappear. She remembered the 'evil' McCoy's touch and the 'good' McCoy's kiss in sick bay the day before, it had her stomach and chest in knots. Her body, mind and heart where in such a tizzy she wasn't sure which one to listen to. They had all betrayed her and she wished desperately that she could just stop feeling.

Almost as soon as that thought popped into her head, she dismissed it quickly. She had been in that state once before and never wished to return to it. She would rather be in pain than not feel anything.

Her mind wandered to her night with 'evil' McCoy and then the conversation at phaser point and a wave of nausea washed over her and she rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She sat back when she was done and leaned against the wall feeling used and disgusted with herself. She brought her legs up to her chest.

"Grandma, was it ever this hard for you and Grandpa?" Minnie whispered quietly to no one. She closed her eyes in frustration and pain, knowing that was one question that would never be answered. She sat on the floor for a while longer before deciding she'd wallowed enough for the day, that and the fact that her stomach was grumbling, having just been cleaned out involuntarily.

She stood up and brushed her teeth as she looked at herself, she wasn't sure what she was going to find. She was startled to find that nothing had changed, nothing strange or unusual about her appearance. She wasn't the monster she thought she was going to see. Just Minnie West. Nurse. Idiot.

"Get a hold of yourself." she mumbled to herself halfheartedly. She pushed herself away from the sink and headed to her room to change to grab some food from the mess hall. She just hoped when she got there, there wouldn't be too many people. She vaguely wondered how far along the interrogations were, the thought had been floating through the back of her mind. She of course wasn't allowed near him, not that she wanted to be. She was on a two week 'mandatory' leave. Kirk told her she should take it to get everything straightened out before returning to work. Part of her wanted to fight him the other half, the smarter half knew she would be no use to anyone in the state she was in.

She made her way to the mess hall in a daze, not really thinking about anything in particular. As she entered the mess hall she was glad to see there were only a few people scattered around the room. She figured they were the ones in between shifts just trying to catch a meal. She vaguely wondered what time it was.

She grabbed a small bowl of soup and sat down out of the way. She sat swirling the soup not really paying attention to who was coming in or out of the room until someone sat down in front of her. She looked up startled, she really must be out of it.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you, just thought you could use the company." Jones stated quietly. She didn't know him that well but she realized she didn't want to be alone. "No it's okay I'm just a little distracted after all that's happened." she replied quietly trying to be cordial. He gave her a sympathetic look but remained quiet, she assumed he was at a loss for words.

"So what brings you to this lovely dining hall?" Minnie asked after a moment, trying to lighten the mood. She was glad to see his shoulders relax as he sat back. "Well we just got done interrogating the alternate McCoy a few minutes ago, he hasn't really given anything up he keeps asking for you actually." he replied realizing he was bringing the mood down again. "Sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear this." He replied sheepishly. She smiled slightly "It's okay, I was going to ask eventually."

He smiled at the answer, relieved. After the awkward start they fell into a comfortable conversation. She was thankful he had dropped the topic of 'evil' McCoy.

"Anyway with the McCoy thing. He keeps talking about you, of course, but he keeps mentioning that their coming. I assume the people from his ship, but we haven't got any readings of power fluctuations that usually occur when someone moves from one space to another. Personally I think he's full of crap. They obviously hadn't figured out how to get here otherwise they would be..." She stopped paying attention as he prattled on, not that he didn't like Jones, it was just she was thinking about what he had just said. The only thing that came to her mind that made sense was they weren't here yet because they're biding their time...Planning a large scale attack. She couldn't blame Jones for not coming up with that on his own they probably hadn't briefed him on all that was going on.

She might have interrupted him in mid sentence she wasn't sure but she really needed to leave, she wasn't sure where she was going to go but she knew she wanted to be alone. "Sorry to cut it short, I'm a little tired. I'm going to head back to my room. Sorry again to just eat and run." She replied mildly sympathetic before standing up and leaving the mess hall. He chuckled slightly as she practically flew out of the room.

She was walking the halls aimlessly, just enjoying the freedom of walking around. She didn't realize she had walked to the holodeck until she was standing in front of it. She had only been in it a few times. She found an old program she made when she arrived and went in.

She stepped in and immediately fell in love, it was the San Francisco skyline in the dead of night. She forgot how beautiful it was. The buildings were all a light-giving off a soft glow. She felt the gentle wind as she stepped closer to the rail. She couldn't remember which building this was but it gave a perfect view. She stood in silence over looking the city. She lost herself in thought, after a few minutes she felt a pang go through her chest. The last time she really looked at this skyline was the day her grandmother passed away; the day Nero's drill nearly destroyed her planet. So much pain and death on that day, she had an odd feeling that something was coming. Something that would bring death and pain to the ones she loved.

She put her head in her hands, she hated thinking about these things. She wished she could just live in a place with no death, no fear...but she knew that would never be. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. Her head shot up startled.

McCoy was standing near the door watch her with mild interest. "I never figured you one for a city girl." He stated low, as though to keep the peace of the moment. Her lip twitched in amusement. "I'm sure there's a lot of things about me you don't know." she replied barely above a whisper. He came to stand by her but remained quiet. She was glad he didn't say anything, she didn't want to talk and she didn't want to be alone. They stood in silence for a few minutes before she turned to him.

"How did you find me?" she asked watching his face. He turned his slightly in acknowledgement. "The computer." he replied with a small smirk. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the city below. "Right of course." she mumbled sarcastically. She heard him chuckle softly next to her, and she found comfort in it.

"What have you been doing all day, you look tired...did you sleep at all?" He asked breaking the peace and using his 'doctor' voice. She would have laughed if it had been any other conversation.

"No, I didn't sleep, I...I can't stop thinking about what I've done. I don't know how to let this go or even if I can." She replied mournfully. She was brought out of her mental slump when she felt him grab her shoulders and twist her around. What she say was not what she expected. He looked angry...at her. "Snap out of it." He stated ruffly, using all his control not shake the women to her senses. She stared at him wide-eyed, she'd never seen him like this, granted she'd never acted like this either. "It's not the end of the world, it's not the end of your career and hell it's not even the end of the day. You made a mistake...do you know how many times I've had to help Jim clean up his mistakes...and he's still captain. I'm tired of watching you wallow in self-pity. You know what, your coming with me." He replied gruffly before pulling her along out of the holodeck.

She wasn't sure how she felt about this but suddenly her chest felt a little lighter. She realized he was pulling her back toward the mess hall. "Hey, I already ate. I..." He rounded on her before she could finish her sentence and zipped her lips at the look on his face. Satisfied that she wasn't going to speak he started moving again. They were standing outside the mess hall. "What are we waiting for?" She stage whispered. She saw his lip twitch as if to smile but he didn't answer.

The doors whooshed open.

"Surprise!" She heard a chorus of voices. What she saw was not something she expected. A large group of people were crowded around the mess hall all smiling...at her. The group was mainly made up of the bridge crew and the med bay staff but she saw a few people from other parts of the ship. "What?" she asked slightly choking up. She could feel her eyes tearing up but she held it back. "It's your birthday, isn't it?" McCoy whispered to her as the others moved forward to wish her a happy birthday. She felt a jolt go through her body...had she really been that out of it to forget her own birthday. McCoy saw the emotions flash across her face. "Hey, for today...forget about everything and enjoy yourself." He whispered giving her shoulder a squeeze and moved through the crowd.

She faintly heard music playing in the room but wasn't sure where it was coming from. She ignored it as she was ambushed by Chekov and Sulu. She smiled at the pair they could always bring a smile to her face. She missed the lone doctor watching her from the side, with a small smile on his face.

"Never thought I'd see that look on your face." Kirk stated as he approached McCoy's shoulder. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied gruffly trying to scowl but failing. Kirk smirked at his friend. "She's perfect for you, you know." He replied matter of factly. "Oh is that so, what makes you say that." McCoy stated playing dumb, but his chest swelled at the idea. "Like I need to tell you." He replied with a smirk. They fell into a silence, before Kirk's face became serious. "If you want her you need to go after her." he stated baldly. "But what about the rules..."McCoy started before Kirk interrupted. "To hell with the rules, you two obviously care about each other." Kirk replied forcefully. "We all can't get away with breaking the rules like you can, you know." McCoy stated as he rolled his eyes. "True, but anyone that makes a report about are going to go through me, and what if a few reports happen to go missing. It happens...Listen don't let her go, she needs you as much as you need her." Kirk stated get serious toward the end. Kirk saw the inner turmoil going on in his friends eyes.

"She's not Nancy you know." Kirk stated quietly. "Nancy, what the hell does my ex-wife have to do with any of this?" McCoy snapped sharply. Kirk gave him a look and McCoy slumped his shoulders. "Ah hell who am I kidding." He stated sharply before taking a drink out of the glass in his hand. "That woman really did a number on you Bones." Kirk stated putting emphasis on his nickname. "You got to let it go and try to be happy for once." Kirk stated giving his friend his trademark smirk. At that note he left his friend to mull things over and joined in on the party.

Minnie was having a wonderful time all her negative thoughts had taken refuge in the back of her mind. She saw McCoy and Kirk taking off to the side but was almost immediately distracted when Scotty pulled her to the middle of the room to dance. At first she wasn't sure what she should do but Scotty took the lead and swung her around the floor, it was no dance she'd ever danced before, let alone seen but she was having fun she didn't care. She twirled and danced until her mouth went dry and she sought out a refreshment.

As she grabbed something from the replicator she turned around and nearly bumped into McCoy. "Sorry." She mumbled happily. "I see your feeling better." He replied with a slight smile. "I am...thank you." She stated calmly. She rocked up onto her toes and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. He stopped her before she could move around him. "wha..." Before she could finish his mouth moved over hers claiming them in a firm kiss. She set her drink on a table next to her and slid her hands up his chest. She didn't really want to question this change, she was just going to roll with it. His hand came to rest on her cheek before sliding into her smooth dark hair. The kiss was gentle but so full of meaning, neither wanted it to end.

Finally they broke apart. She searched his face for an answer. "Happy Birthday." He stated his voice husky from the kiss, before disappearing back into the crowd. She watched him go in confusion but she didn't have time to think about it long, before she was pulled to the floor once more.

Her party went well into the night and not having getting any sleep the night before she was ready to collapse. She hadn't seen McCoy after the kiss but she was too tired to really care at the moment. She made it back to her quarters, undressed and collapsed on her bed falling asleep as soon as her body hit the sheets.

It was some hours later when she finally awoke. She knew she could have slept the rest of the day, if the red alert wasn't blaring through out the ship. She shot up got ready and headed straight for the med bay. She was suppose to be on leave but she figured they could get over it, if they needed her.

She didn't see anyone in the hallways on her way to med bay and it struck her as odd. Usually there was a few people running to one station or another. She was getting a bad feeling about this, the same ones she had in the holodeck the day before.

She was slightly surprised when she entered the sick bay. No one was running no one was really rushing to do anything even though the red alert was blaring all around. "What's going on?" she asked loudly to be heard over the alarm. "We're in lock down, something or someones have invaded the ship. They told us to stay put and lock down. I'm not sure how you got out of your room or into sick bay but you'll be staying here for a while." Chapel answered going back to cataloging supplies.

Minnie feeling useless standing around, made herself busy by catching up on what she missed in the last few days. "What the hell are you doing?" McCoy's voice floated over her shoulder, he didn't sound too pleased with her. "I'm working, what does it look like I'm doing?" "Your suppose to be on leave, meaning not working." He stated she could see he was glad to see her but extremely frustrated at the same time. She smiled at him before resuming her work. He rolled his but Chapel saw the smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

It was sometime later, the alarms turned off. They paused to wait for the captain to explain what happened but when none came they resumed their work, assuming it would be addressed shortly. "What do you think happened?" Minnie heard Chapel mention from her shoulder. "I don't know, but it must not have been that bad." Minnie answered. "What makes you say that?" Chapel asked curiously. "No one seems to be hurt." Minnie answered giving her a friendly smile. Chapel returned the smile and went back to whatever she was working on.

A second later she heard a commotion in the hallway. "Was that phaser fire?" Chapel asked cautiously. "I think so, quick hand me one." Minnie stated reaching for the sick bay phasers. McCoy came out of his office at the noise. "Oh no you don't he said taking it from her, your not even suppose to be here." He handed it to Chapel and grabbed one for himself. She glared a him but grabbed one when he walked to check on the patients.

The door whooshed open and Minnie nearly dropped her phaser at what or should I say who walked through those doors. "Well what do we have here?" The person stated with a dark smirk directed at Minnie. Minnie was speechless.

"Who the hell are you?" Minnie asked holding up the phaser.

"Isn't it obvious darling, I'm you."

"They told me you were dead." Minnie replied still in shock, but with enough force to get her point across.

"Of course they did sweetheart, that was the plan. Although he didn't have to sleep with you." 'Evil' Minnie replied darkly as she looked around sick bay.

"Well what are you doing here?" Minnie replied sharply, looking over her alternate self. Almost everything was the same, except she noticed a burn on the back of the 'evil' Minnies hand. Possibly from phaser fire. Maybe 'evil' McCoy hadn't been lying about everything. Maybe they did fight like he said and she was injured, just not as serious as he told her.

The 'evil' Minnie paused and stared at her. Giving her an almost a curious look.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm here for your ship. Not to mention my man. Oh and to kill you of course." She smiled wickedly at Minnie before raising her phaser.

"Well Shit."

* * *

SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay and the somewhat short chapter. Anyway thank you for waiting patiently and to those of you who reviewed and added the story to your favorites and follow it. I don't have much to say other than I'm sorry. I was debating whether I should start my Kirk story but I figured I needed to work on this one before I start another project. Anyway review or message me with any questions, comments or concerns. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next episode. :)

Reading about McCoy it doesn't give his first wife's name but his second marriage was to a Nancy, so just roll with it. (And no she's not pregnant for any of you who think she might be pregnant, she's just disgusted with herself and her actions, That's why she threw up)

I'm not going to hold the story hostage for reviews because I don't want to force anyone to have to give me an opinion on it if they don't really want to, but if I get 5 or more reviews for the chapter, it'd motivate me faster. Just saying. ;) (I appreciate those of you who already review, thank you)


End file.
